Someone To Tell My Troubles To
by evitascarlett
Summary: Early season 4- Castle's having trouble with the women in his life, who does he tell his troubles to? Kate Beckett of course. Just a light fun story.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Alright everyone this is my first try at writing a Castle story, so be kind to me lol. This is just a light story, just some fun, set sometime early season 4, we'll say after 'Eye of the Beholder' but there aren't any spoilers and I don't plan on any but that could change later on._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Someone to Tell My Troubles To_

_Chapter One_

Kate smiled slightly as she watched him from the corner of her eye as she did her paper work. He had been sitting next to her desk all morning while she worked, his face displaying various expressions of scowls, ruefulness, and what seemed to border on downright sadness, and now he was sighing…rather loudly. She knew he was waiting for her to ask and she decided she may as well put him out of his misery before his pity party got to out of hand.

"Alright, Castle, what is it?" she asked leaning back in her chair to study him.

"What's what?" he asked with a shrug.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that, you've spent the last three hours sitting there looking like a little boy who's had his toy taken away and making it very obvious that you want me to ask you about it".

"I haven't said a word," he replied.

She laughed lightly, "You didn't say anything very loudly".

He sighed dramatically and it was on the tip of her tongue to point out the obvious traits he had inherited from his mother but she refrained and simply waited.

"I'm having problems with the women in my life," he told her.

"What's wrong? Did your harem go on a strike or something?"

He shot her a slightly amused look, "Contrary to popular belief, Detective, I have no harem".

"My mistake," she answered, "Now spit it out before I lose my patience".

"I don't know where to begin," he muttered.

"Just start with whoever is at the top of the list".

He thought for a moment and then replied, "Nikki".

"Writer's block?" she asked sympathetically.

"Not exactly, but yes in some ways…does that make sense?"

She nodded, "I get it, what has Nikki done that you can't get her out of?"

"She's cornered in an alley by a gang of thugs".

"By herself?" she asked.

"Of course by herself, she was chasing a suspect".

Kate gave him an unbelieving look.

"What?" he asked, "Don't act like you wouldn't do the same thing. I know you would".

"I wouldn't be alone," she argued.

"You would totally chase a suspect into an alley alone," he argued.

"I would chase the suspect into the alley, but you would be right behind me," she reminded him, "Even though I'd probably tell you to stay put".

"Well I can't let you have fun alone".

"Right, so back to Nikki, what's the problem in the alley?"

"I told you, she's cornered and I don't know who to send in to help her because I have Ochoa and Raley somewhere else".

"How many people is she up against?"

"Four".

She was quiet for a moment and then answered, "Rook will swoop in and save Nikki".

"I considered that, but Nikki and Rook are on the outs," he explained.

Kate rolled her eyes, "What for? Another picture of him and some bimbo in the paper again?"

"No, not a picture, this time she saw them herself".

Her eyes went wide, "If you made Rook cheat on Nikki I'll never forgive you!" she exclaimed.

"Rook didn't cheat on Nikki!" he stated hastily, surprised by her attitude toward the subject.

"You just said he was with some bimbo!"

"It's just a misunderstanding!" he protested.

"Sure it is," she said sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"It is! He was only talking to this woman, who you have termed a bimbo without even knowing her," he chided eliciting another eye roll for his trouble, "because he thought she had information on Nikki's case and he was trying to get it out of her".

"Oh I just bet he was doing it all for Nikki".

"It's the truth!"

"If all they were doing was talking then what made Nikki so mad? What did she see taking place during this conversation?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and muttered something she couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she prodded.

"I said that Nikki may have seen them kissing and taken it the wrong way," he answered.

Kate threw down the pen that she still held in her hand, "How is she supposed to take it! He's kissing another woman!"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it?"

"A misunderstanding".

Her glare showed how unconvinced she was with the argument he was putting forward.

"The woman kissed him," he announced.

"A kiss is a kiss, Castle, it doesn't matter who starts it".

"He didn't ask her to start it," he argued.

"Did he stop it?"

"Of course he did, but Nikki is so damned stubborn and hard headed that she won't listen to reason!"

"Why should she listen to him when he's wrapped around another woman?" she explained, "Do you really think she's going to believe that he was kissing the 'alleged' information out of her? She's not stupid, so why should she just believe every word out of his mouth!"

"Because you'd think that by now she'd realize that Rook would never intentionally hurt her. He cares about Nikki….even if she doesn't want to see it" he stated.

"Well maybe Rook should tell Nikki that," she replied.

"Maybe he thinks Nikki doesn't want to hear it, maybe he thinks she'll run from it".

"Maybe that's just his excuse".

Light chuckling brought them out of their disagreement momentarily as they turned towards the two men who weren't hiding their amusement very well.

"You two do realize that you're arguing over the love life of a fictional couple right?" Esposito asked with a grin.

"Don't the two of you have better things to do than eavesdrop on our conversation?" Kate asked.

"No, not really," Ryan replied.

"Take a look at the stack of paper work on your desk and think again," she told him.

"Don't get mad at us because you got hot under the collar about this fictional affair," Esposito teased, "It's not our fault that your voices raised to our hearing level."

"You exaggerate, I wasn't upset, I was just surprised," she replied before turning back to Castle who held up a hand as she opened her mouth to continue the argument.

"I've decided that Rook must come to Nikki's aid, but how does he know where she's at since she is obviously not speaking to him and has had him banned from the precinct, which by the way is really hindering the research he is doing for his next article."

"He's following her anyway," Kate suggested, "Without her knowledge of course."

"But how is he going to take down thugs, in a believable way that is?"

"They're in an alley, right?"

"Right."

"Alley's are usually filthy and littered," she responded.

"All the alley's I've seen have been," he agreed.

"Then Rook should have no trouble finding something to use as a weapon."

He smiled, "I like your story telling skills, Beckett."

She grinned, "You're not the only one with an imagination."

He laughed, "I was thinking more along the lines that you had learned from the master."

"James Patterson has nothing to do with this conversation."

His laughter rang out causing her to giggle, "You wound me, Detective."

"Back to the story," she told him.

"Right, so Rook comes to save the day but they're still outnumbered."

"So lose one of the thugs," she stated with a shrug.

"I can't just lose one!" he exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because we can't just lose one when we're out numbered!"

"But we live in the real world; Castle, Nikki and Rook live in the world you create for them so it's perfectly acceptable for you to just hit the delete button on thug number four, or three and four for that matter."

He was quiet for a moment as he considered the scene in his mind. Then he smiled.

"I like it, and best of all if Rook saves Nikki she'll have no choice but to forgive him."

"Stop right there," she said holding up a hand, "Nikki is not just going to drop at his feet because he comes sweeping in to save the day."

"Why not?"

"Because she's not a pushover, Castle!"

"I didn't say she was!" he replied.

"If you just have her dropping at his feet because he helps her you'll be making her a pushover, and that is not who Nikki is."

"But how could she be a pushover when she's already been in a relationship with him?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter!" she exclaimed

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Because, that's not how it is, Nikki and Rook are complicated and she isn't just going to throw herself at him and forget about how he hurt her," Kate answered.

"Since when did you get so defensive of Nikki?" Castle asked.

"I'm not being defensive!" she replied.

"Yes, you are, you're being all 'team Nikki' all of a sudden," he said using air quotes.

She rolled her eyes, "You're being ridiculous".

"No I'm not; you're 'team Nikki' all the way right now".

"And let me guess, you're 'team Rook'."

"Someone has to stick up for the man," he retorted.

"If he'd quit hanging around with Bimbo's maybe he wouldn't have these problems."

"So what do you suggest, Detective? How should Nikki and Rook resolve their differences?"

"I've got a suggestion," Esposito announced.

They turned towards him with pointed looks, "And what is that?" Kate asked.

"I suggest that Nikki and Rook go to couples counseling and take you and Castle with them," he answered with a laugh.

"You're a real comedian today, Esposito," Castle told him.

"I try," he replied.

"Try doing your work," Kate told him before turning her back to him and Ryan once more.

"So, do you have a suggestion about Nikki and Rook's situation?" Castle asked.

She thought for a moment before answering, "I think that the scene should have a lot of conflict and emotion. I think Nikki should stand her ground and tell Rook exactly what she thinks of his womanizing behavior and tell him how it's going to be if he wants to be with her."

"And Rook?"

"Rook should have to beg."

"Rook is not going to beg, what kind of man do you think he is?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know, you tell me what kind of man he is."

"You know what kind of man Rook is, you're just all caught up being on Nikki's side."

"Nikki has every right to be angry, if he was serious about her, he wouldn't be running around kissing other women no matter what the reason is, and if I was writing the scene she would be slapping him!" she exclaimed.

"Nikki is not slapping Rook!" he stated his blue eyes widening in surprise that she would even suggest such a thing.

"She should."

"She's not."

"Oh come on Castle, it would make for a better story," she replied with a smirk as she threw his oft repeated words back at him.

He studied her for a moment, "Is this stemming from some secret desire you have to hit me which is now leading you to want to live it out through Nikki Heat?"

"Who said it was a secret?" she asked.

More laughter sounded from behind them but they ignored it.

"That's not nice, Detective," he told her but there was a gleam of amusement in his eye.

She shrugged, "I never claimed to be nice".

"But you are."

"I don't have to be," she reminded him.

Castle smiled and raised a hand in surrender, "Point taken."

"Good, now are we all set on Nikki taking a swing at Rook?" she teased.

"No! There is not going to be any slapping of Rook by Nikki."

"Fine, be that way, you're the "writer" after all," Kate replied mocking his use of air quotes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She laughed, "Nothing".

"It's not nothing, now tell me"

"Or what?" she asked.

"Or you don't get any coffee for the rest of the week," he threatened with a triumphant raise of his eyebrow.

"Now who's being mean?" she replied.

"Don't worry Beckett, we'll bring you a cup of coffee," Esposito offered.

"No you won't!" Castle exclaimed.

"We can bring her coffee if we want to," Ryan replied.

"No you can't," he responded firmly as Kate laughed lightly.

"Look at him, Ryan, getting all defensive about his territory," Esposito said with a grin.

"I am not his territory," Kate answered as she picked up her pen to finish the last form she had lying in front of her.

"Sure you are," the boys replied, "You just don't want to admit it".

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know why I talk to any of you".

"Because you love us," Ryan told her.

"And you'd be lost without us," Esposito added.

"And you need someone to bring you coffee and make sure you eat once in awhile," Castle told her.

"Keep telling yourselves that, if it makes you feel good," she teased.

"Oh come on Beckett, don't sit there and act like you don't know that it's Castle's mission in life to keep you feed and caffeinated," Ryan told her.

She raised her eyes to Castle's and grinned, "Is that your mission in life, Castle?"

He smiled, "No comment".

"We have ways of making you talk," she told him.

"I want a lawyer," he replied while trying to keep a straight face.

"They all do when they're guilty, isn't that right boys?"

"Sure is" they replied.

"I haven't heard any complaints from you about coffee delivery and free food."

She laughed, "And you won't."

"Then we don't need to talk about it," he replied with a grin.

"Alright, let's get back on topic, is everything settled with Nikki now?"

"Except for how easily she's going to forgive Rook," Castle answered.

"You make her a pushover and I'm going to hurt you," Kate warned.

"Oh, I'm scared," he quipped holding out a hand and shaking it as if he were trembling.

"Trust me Castle, if I want to scare you I can and will."

"You're only tempting me by saying things like that, Detective."

She couldn't help the wide smile that spread across her face and the familiar fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach but before she could respond a shadow fell across her desk.

"Are you getting any work done?" Captain Gates asked the usual edge in her voice.

"Actually I'm just finishing up this last page," Kate replied as she finished signing the form and put it in the pile with the rest.

"Good, then you can get out of here and maybe they'll get some work done," the woman stated with a glare and a nod in the direction of Esposito and Ryan.

The two detectives dropped their eyes to their work and pretended as if they had never been distracted in the first place.

"Yes Sir," Kate answered as she began to gather up her belongings.

"And take him with you," she told her with a nod in Castle's direction. "I don't know why he has to be here for paperwork anyway".

"I like it here," Castle told her.

Captain Gates glared at both of them, "Both of you out of here now," she said firmly before turning on her heel and marching back to her office.

"So, what do you say, Remy's?" Castle asked.

"Sure, and then we can discuss the rest of your issues," Kate replied as she fell in step beside him.

"Bring us back something," Esposito whispered as they walked past.

"Can't, we've been thrown out".

"Send a delivery man," Ryan suggested.

"We'll consider it," Castle told them.

"That's cruel," Esposito called behind them.

Kate smirked as she looked over her shoulder, "It isn't our fault you didn't get your work done."

"Just so you know, while the two of you are out to lunch, we'll be setting up your appointment for couples counseling," Esposito told them.

"Go ahead, we'll be sure to make one for you and Ryan, in fact maybe we can all go together, like a double date," Castle told them.

"Dude, that was so wrong," Ryan stated.

Castle and Beckett laughed at their expressions and then made their way to the elevator as Gates stepped outside her office once more.

"Aren't you two gone yet?" she asked.

"Just leaving, Sir," Beckett answered as Castle pushed the button for the elevator.

They could feel the woman's eyes on them as they waited for the elevator doors to part and they did their best to keep their faces expressionless, not wanting to give her another reason to scold them. Once they were inside the elevator and it was on its way down they allowed their laughter to ring out once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Thanks for you're reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter; I'll try to get the next one done soon._

_Chapter Two_

They were settled into their usual booth in the back of Remy's, an array of burgers, fries and shakes covering the table and silence lingering between them. The lack of conversation didn't bother Kate, she knew he'd get around to discussing whatever was on his mind in his own time and she didn't mind waiting for him to find the words that would paint the picture for her. Finally his eyes met hers and his voice broke the silence.

"You know that she hates me, don't you?"

"Who?" she asked.

"Gates, she hates me."

She finished chewing the bite of hamburger in her mouth and then answered, "I wouldn't say she hates you."

"What would you call it?" he asked.

"A strong dislike?"

Castle smirked, "Same thing."

Kate reached out and patted his hand, "Don't feel bad, she doesn't seem to be very fond of me either."

"Well that's understandable," he replied.

Her eyes widened, "What do you mean that's understandable?"

"Isn't it obvious? She's jealous of you."

She scoffed, "Really, Castle?"

"I'm serious," he replied.

"What on earth would she be jealous of me for?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're younger than her, prettier than her, more likeable than her," he answered.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure that's it, you really have her pegged."

He shrugged, "Alright then maybe it's because you have a writer and she doesn't."

She laughed, "I'm sure everyone's just green with envy that I have you, Castle."

"They are, Beckett, you have no idea how many offers I get everyday from various people at the precinct, begging me to follow them around and write books about them, but I'm loyal to you and turn them all down," he stated dramatically.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because you are a one writer girl, and I am a one detective boy."

Kate smiled, "That's sweet."

"It's the truth," he told her, holding her gaze.

She nodded, acknowledging that she knew that without being told before turning back to their topic.

"There's nothing I can do about Gates," she told him softly.

"I know…"

"But?"

"But it's like being back in kindergarten with that mean teacher that makes you stand in the corner if you have too much fun," he replied before picking up his burger and taking a bite.

"Oh my god, did we have the same kindergarten teacher?" Kate asked.

"Mine was Mrs. Simmons, she was old and cranky, hated for anyone to enjoy life too much and I'm sure if someone pulled her resume it would've listed a one room schoolhouse out on a prairie somewhere as her previous employer," Castle answered.

She laughed, "My teacher was named Mrs. Fitzpatrick, she was old, cranky and against enjoyment too."

"They were probably related," he replied.

"Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Yeah it would be," he answered with a grin.

"So how much time did you spend in the corner during kindergarten, Castle?"

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he answered, "Let's just say that she named the corner after me."

"What did you do to earn that distinction?" she asked.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that."

"You were probably one of those boys who laid under the jungle gym waiting for the little girls to climb on it," she told him.

"Did my Mother tell you that?"

She laughed, "Lucky guess."

"I didn't do it all the time."

"That doesn't mean it was alright for you to do it some of the time."

"I compensated them," he told her.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked.

He laughed, "I gave them each a quarter."

"Wow Castle, even at five you were a big spender," she teased.

"Hey, my resources were limited then."

She shook her head at him in amusement.

"If you had been in my class I would've given you a dollar," he stated.

She couldn't keep from laughing as she replied, "I'm flattered."

"You should be I wouldn't have given a dollar to just any little girl back then."

"You came out of the womb being a womanizer, didn't you?"

"Well I don't like to brag but the nurse did write her number on my hospital bracelet."

Kate, who had just taken a sip of her chocolate shake, almost choked which only made him laugh more.

She swatted his arm, "Don't say things like that when I'm taking a drink."

"I'll try to control myself."

"You do that."

"So what about you, Kate? How much time did you spend looking at those lovely beige school walls?"

A grin appeared on her lips, "Actually I spent a good amount of time in the corner."

"Really?" he said, surprise in his tone.

"Yeah, Mrs. Fitzpatrick and I had a difference of opinion right from the beginning."

"Tell me everything," he told her, excitement at hearing a story from her childhood coloring his tone.

"I refused to answer to the name of Katherine and she refused to call me Katie."

"Seriously?" he asked.

She nodded the smile still present on her face, "She was very against the use of nicknames. She told me that my parents had given me a proper name and that's what I would be called."

"And what did little Katie Beckett say to that?"

The memory came rushing forward in her mind and she couldn't help but laugh at how defiant she had been at the age of five.

"I looked her in the eye and told her I didn't tell them to name me Katherine."

"You didn't!" he exclaimed.

"I did, and then she put me in the corner and went and called my Mother."

"She called your mother?"

Kate nodded, "Well this Katie/Katherine war had been going on for weeks and I guess she thought calling my mother would give her the upper hand. There was a phone right there in the classroom and I got to hear her telling my mother that I was an extremely disobedient child and that she wanted to see her immediately."

"Wow."

"It gets better," she told him.

"This is great," he told her, eagerness in his voice.

"My mom was known to have a short fuse on occasion," she began and his eyes widened with interest and she had a feeling Nikki Heat was going to end up telling Rook a similar story.

"Usually she could control her temper, but if she was overly stressed or in a bad mood all bets were off."

"I take it she was in a bad mood that day."

"She'd been in a bad mood all week," Kate replied, "She was working on a big case and I guess things weren't coming together the way she liked and so we were walking on egg shells at home," she said with a laugh.

"My mom told Mrs. Fitzpatrick that she wouldn't be able to get to the school until lunch time, so I had to stand there all morning waiting for her."

He was drawn into her story but equally enamored by the far away look in her eyes and the nostalgic smile that graced her lips. She had paused during her narrative to take a sip of her shake and he waited patiently, knowing that it wasn't always easy for her to talk about her mother.

"When she walked into the classroom…or maybe I should say she stormed into the classroom," she continued, "I knew we were all in for it."

Castle chuckled lightly and allowed his fingers to brush against hers, encouraging her to go on.

"She had that look on her face, I can't even describe it, that look was one that had to be seen to get the full effect of it. My dad always said that when you saw that look on her face you may as well wave the white flag and surrender."

"It was probably like one of those looks you've been known to give me," he told her.

"It's possible," she replied, "but anyway my mom comes storming in the room and I see that look on her face and I just burst into tears."

"So much for being bad ass Katie Beckett," he teased.

She slapped his hand and glared at him, "I was five, Castle! Give me a break!"

"That hurt, Beckett," he stated rubbing his hand "Didn't Mrs. Fitzpatrick ever tell you to play nice."

"If she did I wasn't listening, now do you want to hear this story or not?"

"Of course I do!" he exclaimed, "I want to hear all of your stories."

"I can't tell you all of my stories, Castle."

"Why not?"

"It would ruin the mystery."

He smirked, "And you say you've learned nothing from me."

"Back to the story," she told him and he nodded for her to go on.

"Mrs. Fitzpatrick was in the center of the room keeping one eye on the door and one eye on me in my designated corner and mom wasted no time asking what the problem was as soon as she was inside the door. The teacher told her all about the name war and she looked at me and then she looked at the teacher and she says to the teacher, "Are you serious? You really called me at work and had me come here over a name? Why don't you just call her Katie like she wants, that's what she's called at home and that's what the rest of our family calls her."

"I bet Mrs. Fitzpatrick didn't like that."

"No she didn't and she didn't like that I was crying either, she yelled at me to 'stop my sniveling'."

"Sniveling? Really? She used that word?" Castle asked incredulously.

Kate nodded, "Yeah, even my grandmother didn't say words like that."

"That's probably because they were out of fashion even when she was young."

Kate laughed lightly, "Needless to say but that made her look even worse in my mother's eyes but Mrs. Fitzpatrick had already decided to continue stating her case against the use of nicknames, she even went as far as to stick her nose up in the air and say, "Mrs. Beckett you are the one who named the child Katherine, if you didn't like the name you should've chose something else but you didn't and that is her legal name and the name she will be addressed by in my classroom."

"That woman had major issues," Castle stated "I bet she even had those crazy eyes."

Kate thought for a moment, "Now that you mention it she did have crazy eyes."

"What did your mom say about that little speech."

"Well that was when the yelling started and I wasn't able to keep up with everything but I remember her saying that just because she liked the name didn't mean that I had to and that I had a right to be called Katie and it went on and on until finally she got so frustrated that she just marched over to the corner I was standing in, picked me up and carried me out the door while Mrs. Fitzpatrick yelled at her that the school day wasn't over and she had no business taking me out of class when there wasn't anything wrong with me aside from my disobedience. My mother told her that since I was her child she could take me anywhere she wanted and that I had been upset enough for the day."

"It's too bad you don't have a video of that, I would've loved to have seen it."

"I have no doubt that you would've enjoyed it."

"What did your mother do with you for the rest of the day? I assume she had to go back to her office."

"She bought me a happy meal and dropped me off at my grandmother's, because you know nothing can soothe a five year old like a happy meal and a trip to grandma's house."

"I'll drink to that," he said clinking his glass against hers.

"Kindergarten was a hellish nightmare for me; the teacher hated me even more after her go around with mom."

"I hope someone bought you a pony to compensate for all of the trauma you suffered from as a kindergartener."

She shook her head, "Nope, no pony."

"You got ripped off."

"I guess they thought happy meals were enough to ease the pain."

"Were they?"

"Well there was a toy in every meal so I guess it wasn't so bad."

"I'm getting a feeling that your kindergarten trauma is the cause of your fast food addiction."

Kate smiled, "It's part of the reason."

"Sounds like you have another story to tell, Detective."

"I have plenty of stories to tell," she told him, "but I'm not telling them at this moment."

"I had to try," he told her, "But I do have a question pertaining to the story you just told."

"What?"

"Do you dislike the name 'Katherine'?

"No, I like it just fine actually but everyone called me Katie, I was only called Katherine when I was in trouble."

"Any specific reason your mother chose that name?" he prodded.

"Actually there is," she replied, surprising even herself with her willingness to be so open with him that day.

"I'm all ears," he told her.

She rolled her eyes, "Big surprise there."

"I'm waiting," he said in a sing song voice.

"Alright Castle, you'll probably love this and I'll probably regret telling you but my mom and my grandmother loved Katharine Hepburn, she was their favorite actress and mom named me after her."

The smile that spread across his face was almost blinding, "Mother is going to love knowing that."

"I'm sure she will."

He studied her for a moment, "It's fitting though that you'd be named after Katharine Hepburn."

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Because Katherine Hepburn was elegant, classy and when needed she was tough. She went after what she wanted and she endured the test of time, and you have all of those qualities," he told her.

Kate smiled shyly, "I kind of like that," she admitted.

"You never thought about it that way have you?"

"No, I never considered the possibility that there were any similarities between her and me, well except for one."

"And what would that be?"

"They called her 'Kate'."

He grinned and picking up his almost empty glass, tipped it toward her and said, "Here's to Kate Hepburn and Kate Beckett, two of the finest Kate's ever created."

She laughed, "I'm sure someone would challenge you on lumping me in with Katherine Hepburn."

"They can challenge me all they want but I'll never surrender when it comes to you," he stated.

The remark was multi layered and her breath caught in her throat and silence fell between them for several minutes.

"I worry," he said as he rolled the edge of a paper napkin between his fingers.

"About what?" she asked.

"About Gates throwing me out."

She was slightly relieved that he was returning to his original topic but couldn't help but feel bothered by the same thoughts he had been having regarding Gates.

"It worries me too," she confessed.

"It does?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Why do you think, Castle?" she asked her tone serious.

He shrugged and she sighed, he never could make it easy could he?

"You're my partner, you're my friend…hell in a lot of ways you're my best friend and I …," she trailed off.

"And you what?"

And I don't want to do this without you," she answered, swallowing the words that a part of her really wanted to utter.

He smiled warmly and she knew that he would accept that as her answer for now.

"So what do we do?" he asked.

"I guess we just try to stay out of her way, try to make sure she sees what an asset you are to our team and most of all we try to stay out of trouble."

"We don't have a great track record at staying out of trouble, Kate."

"That's true, but look on the bright side; you have a friendship with the mayor."

"Any friend of mine is a friend of yours," he told her.

The smile returned to her face, "Then I suggest you keep him on speed dial, you never know when we might need him to save both of our asses."

"I already have him on speed dial in case of an emergency like that," he admitted.

"It might also be a good idea to lose a few hands of poker against him once in awhile," she suggested.

"That will cause me great pain but I'll consider it."

"Good, and if we get in trouble and Gates makes us stand in the corner, we'll just make funny faces at her while her back is turned."

Amusement sparkled in his blue eyes once more, "It almost makes me want to get into trouble just so we can do that."

She gave a short laugh, "Not a good idea."

"But it's fun to think about."

"As long as you're _only_ thinking about it."

"Don't worry; I'll behave…as much as I possibly can."

"You know there's a saying that everything we needed to know about life we learned in kindergarten."

He looked confused as he asked, "What does the alphabet have to do with anything?"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Not the alphabet, Castle."

"What else was there?"

"We learned to hold hands and stick together," she told him.

"Why Detective Beckett, are you saying that you want to hold my hand?"

"It could happen," she answered her expression teasing and her hazel eyes shining brightly.

His shocked expression made her laugh and he took the opportunity to study her with interest, enjoying this carefree open side of her that seemed to be on display and he wondered what it would be like if she were like this all of the time.

"You're staring," she stated breaking into his train of thought.

"It isn't the first time."

"And it probably won't be the last," she said finishing the sentence for him.

"You'd think you would be used to it by now."

"I am for the most part but I can't help but wonder what you're thinking of while you're doing but then I figure I probably don't want to know."

"I was merely thinking about how beautiful you are when you laugh," he told her.

"And all of those other times?"

A wicked grin settled on his lips, "Other times my thoughts have been of an un-pure nature."

"I knew I didn't want to know," she answered as she picked up a menu to look at the dessert options.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews! Next chapter will be coming soon._

Chapter3

The conversation was halted as their favorite waitress sat a piece of cake down in front of each of them. Marjorie was a warm, kind motherly woman who gravitated towards them every time they were there. The woman winked at them and told them she'd be back to chat when the traffic of customers died down. Normally Kate would have no problem with that but Marjorie had that gleam in her eye, the one that always gave away the fact that she was in the mood to try her hand at matchmaking, and it seemed as though they were her favorite people to play that game with. If she was lucky customers would keep the waitress busy and she wouldn't have to endure another of those 'Why aren't the two of you married yet' conversations. She shook away the thought and sunk her fork into the cake and waited for Castle to pick up the narrative of his troubles.

"I think Alexis is hiding something from me," he stated, concern present on his features.

She studied him for a moment before asking, "You're not tracking her phone again, are you?"

"No!"

"Let me see your phone," she demanded.

"My phone?"

"Yes, let me see your phone."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's been awhile since I've checked it," she told him as she held out her hand.

"You check my phone!" he exclaimed.

"Only when you leave it unattended," she answered, a smirk playing on her lips.

"What for?"

"For Alexis, after that last incident I figured I better keep an eye on things for her so it didn't happen again, now hand it over."

He begrudgingly handed her the phone while muttering, "I don't check your phone."

"You have no reason to."

"I don't even touch your phone," he declared as she searched.

Her eyes met his and her brow rose, "You don't touch my phone?" she questioned.

"No, I don't."

"Liar."

Mock outrage spread across his face, "I am not lying! I've never even thought of touching your phone."

"Okay," she said with a nod, "I guess those ring tones just put themselves on there."

"Those things happen," he replied as he tried to look innocent, "and besides why do you assume it was me?"

"Oh I don't know, Castle, maybe I just asked myself 'who else but Richard Castle would chose Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back', as the ringtone for your number."

"It was probably Lanie," he told her.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because the song for Lanie's number was Whitney Houston's 'I'm Every Woman' and Lanie isn't a big Whitney fan."

"Alright then maybe it was Esposito?"

Kate laughed, "Does he look like a Vanilla Ice fan to you?"

Castle shrugged, "Personally I think 'Ice Ice Baby' is a great song."

"Face it Castle, the evidence is stacked up against you."

"You know you should be nice to me, I know about those Madonna songs on your iPod."

"What of it?" she asked a challenging tone to her voice.

"I might just have to spread the word that you're a secret Madonna fan," he threatened.

"Castle, I grew up during the 80's and 90's, I doubt it would surprise anyone that I like Madonna music."

"It surprised me."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just can't imagine you singing along to 'Material Girl'."

"For your information I sang along to 'Material Girl' all the time when I was a kid and so did my mom."

He laughed, "You know what you should do?"

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"You should come down to the Old Haunt on Karaoke night and sing 'Like A Virgin'."

Kate laughed, "And you can sing 'Ice Ice Baby'."

"I have no problem with singing that song for you, Detective. Do you think I can get Ryan to sing back up for me?"

"Maybe if you slip him a fifty or get him drunk first."

He thought it over for a moment ,"Sounds like a good plan, I expect to see you there Friday night and be ready to sing."

"I didn't agree to this."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, I said you should sing 'Like A Virgin' and you said I should sing 'Ice Ice Baby', which I have agreed to do so therefore we have a deal."

She sighed, handed back his phone and mumbled, "How do I get myself into these things?"

"You get into these things because I'm irresistible, now shall I pick you up or I can I trust you to show up on your own?"

"You better pick me up," she told him.

"I can't believe I talked you into this, this is going to be so great!" he stated with childish enthusiasm.

"Weren't we talking about Alexis?" she asked hoping to distract him from his karaoke planning.

"Yes we were, read this." he said as he pulled a folded square of paper from his pocket.

"What is it?" she asked as she accepted it from his hand.

"A letter someone wrote her."

She eyed him suspiciously, "And how did you come to be in possession of it?"

"I found it on the floor; it must've fallen out of her bag."

"And you read it?"

"I tried not to."

She shook her head, "You know curiosity killed the cat, Castle."

"Yes I'm aware of that," he answered, "But I did it anyway, now read it."

"No!"

"Come on Beckett, read it, you know these teenage girl things better than me."

"I am not going to read this letter Castle, it belongs to Alexis and that would be an invasion of her privacy."

"It's just a letter."

"I don't care if it's a letter or her diary, I wouldn't read either one."

"Does she have a diary?" he asked.

"How should I know?"

"Did you have one?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I was afraid my mother would find it and read it if I kept one."

"Makes sense," he replied. "Alexis probably would've thought of that too."

Kate looked at the folded square in front of her, "I'm surprised girls are still passing notes these days."

"Well they're not allowed to text during class so I guess they have to kick it old school."

A laugh escaped her lips, "It's hard to believe that something I once did is now considered to be old school, Castle."

"I know, isn't terrible how something like that can sneak up on you and make you feel old."

The laughter over his comment faded and he was serious once more. "That letter is from Paige, and she's telling Alexis about all of these things that this other girl named Kayla is saying about Alexis."

"Castle, we've been through the mean girl thing before," she said gently.

"I know but at least she told me about it last time, this time she's said nothing. Why hasn't she come to me?"

There was no easy way to tell him this, no good way of telling him that Alexis didn't need to run to him for every little thing so she kept her tone soft as she said, "Maybe she doesn't feel that she needs to."

He looked at her as if she were crazy, "How can she not need to? I'm her father, she's always needed to tell me everything, I could help her, and I could fix this or at least help her fix it."

The distress on his face drew upon the depths of her compassion and sympathy.

"Rick," she stated hoping to connect with him on a deeper level, "You have to understand that Alexis isn't a little kid anymore, she's a young woman and she wants to handle things on her own."

"I do understand that," he said quietly.

"No, I don't think you do," she answered.

"Then explain it to me, Kate," he pleaded.

She laid her hand on top of his, "There comes a time in every girl's life when she doesn't want her daddy running in to save the day anymore, she wants to do it herself."

"But why?"

Kate smiled softly, "Because she can."

"What if she can't?"

"Then she'll come to you"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"You know everywhere you turn you hear about all of this bullying going on in schools and I worry about that happening to Alexis."

"I really don't think that's the case in this situation. Is she acting differently? Does she seem withdrawn or depressed, is she acting out? Are her grades dropping?"

"No, she's acting like she always does," he replied.

"Then I'm sure she's fine, it's just typical catty teenage girl stuff and I'm sure Alexis can handle it."

He nodded and grew quiet but the worry didn't leave his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Kate asked.

"I'm thinking about how unfair it is that she wants to go out and be all independent and not let me help her. It's my job as her father to protect her and make sure she's happy and I can't do that if she won't let me!"

She smiled and her eyes were warm with compassion, "It's good for her to be independent, Castle, and if she feels able to take care of herself than that's a compliment to you because you've raised her well and she feels that she has the skills she needs to handle what life throws at her. She's not a little girl anymore, she's a young woman and you're going to have to let go of her a little."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, I guess I could refer you to my father for advice on that topic, he might be able to give you better advice on that than I can."

A slight grin tugged at his lips, "I bet it was hard for him to let you go."

She nodded, "I suppose it was, but I don't think fathers let go of their little girls completely."

"No?" he questioned his face brightening.

Kate shook her head, "Nope, I'm 32 years old and when I visit my dad he still walks me out to my car and tells me to put my seatbelt on and to drive safely. He also tells me to be careful at work and if I don't check in with him every couple days he calls until he gets me on the phone or he shows up at my door. He tells me to have more fun…"

"I agree with that one," Castle interrupted.

"I know, everyone does," she replied. "He still asks me about my friends, if I'm seeing anyone and if I am when is he going to meet him."

He laughed, "It's good to know I don't have to give up the interrogation aspects of fatherhood."

"I'm glad I could ease your mind."

"Does your dad ask about me?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "You're so conceited."

"How does that question make me conceited?"

"It makes you conceited because you only asked to satisfy your need to know that you're the topic of everyone's conversation."

"So is that a yes or a no?" he asked.

"Yes, Castle," she answered but it was a lie in a way, because one night at dinner when her dad had asked about Lanie and the boys and hadn't asked about Castle she had asked him why he didn't bring up the writer's name and she could still see the smile that slid across his face as he answered, '_I don't have to ask about Rick, Katie, every other word out of your mouth is his name'. _Of course she couldn't tell Castle that so she went with the easy answer instead which seemed to pacify him, as his eyes were gleaming once more.

"You know you never did tell me about your wild teenage days," he commented bringing her out of her thoughts.

She laughed, "That would take all day."

"Alright, just give me a few highlights," he told her.

"When I was 15 I went to a sleepover and came home blonde."

"That's nothing earth shattering, Kate," he teased.

"It might not be earth shattering to you but it was to my father and the yelling I had to listen to wasn't pleasant."

"What about your mom, what did she say?"

"She just gave me 'the look' and told me that if I thought I looked better that way I was sadly mistaken."

"Did you think you looked good?" he asked.

She nodded, "I thought I looked great."

"Please tell me you have pictures," he stated making her laugh.

"Yeah, I have a few."

"I must see them, in fact I want to see them and pictures from kindergarten."

"We'll see, Castle."

"Did they ground you?"

"For two weeks, I didn't see what the big deal was, it wasn't like it was a permanent dye, it washed out in a few weeks."

"What was one of the worst things you did as a teenager?" he questioned.

"Let's see," she said pretending to think hard just to torment him, "I guess that time when I was 16 and my mom had to pick me up at the police station was pretty bad."

His mouth fell open in shock, "Are you serious or are you just playing me?"

"Believe me, Castle, I'm totally serious."

"You got arrested!" he exclaimed causing a few heads to turn in their direction.

"Keep your voice down," she said swatting his hand. "And no I didn't get arrested, I was just detained."

"What the hell did you do, Kate?" he asked his eyes full of wonder and admiration.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Alright, there was going to be this huge party hosted by some seniors and Maddy and I were invited and we were just dying to go but my mom said no because she knew that the kids having the party were trouble and that there would be no reliable adult supervision."

"But you didn't take no for an answer did you?"

"Of course not, knowing she was against it just made me want to go all the more."

"So what did you do?"

"Well my parents were usually in their room by 10:30 so I told Maddy to park her car up the street from the house and walk down to the back of the house and throw a rock at my window to signal me, which she did. Beneath my window was a sturdy wooden trellis, I threw my shoes down to Maddy and then I climbed out the window and down the trellis. I put my shoes on and we ran to the car and took off for the party."

"I always knew you were devious," he said as he grinned.

"Yeah, it's just too bad I got caught."

"How did that happen?"

"I'm getting to that," she told him. "The party was in full swing by the time we got there, the music was loud, people were drinking…and doing other things they shouldn't have been doing."

He raised his brow at her.

"Maddy and I only drank, and we didn't get drunk," she stated and he nodded for her to continue.

"I guess one of the neighbors called the police about the noise and before we knew it the whole street was covered with cop cars and bedlam had erupted."

"That is a major party kill."

"You can say that again, kids were running and cops were chasing everyone down. When we realized we couldn't get out without being caught Maddy and I tried to hide in a closet but they found us."

He tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably and she laughed along with him.

"You'd think that would be enough stupidity for one night but during that brief time we were hid we made a plan that if we were caught Maddy would give them her Aunt's phone number, because her aunt went in for just about anything, and then I'd say I was staying with them because my parents were out of town, but then we were discovered and we were loaded up with the rest of the kids and taken down town."

"Oh my god."

"That's what I kept thinking the entire ride. I just kept praying that our plan would work."

"But it didn't?"

"I didn't even get a chance to try it out because when we went into the station a cop named Roberts looked up from his desk and right at me and says 'Katie! Are you mixed up in this'?"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes, the cop that brought me and Maddy in looked at Roberts and said, 'Do you know her?' and Officer Roberts says 'Yeah that's Johanna Beckett's girl'."

"How did he know your mom?" Castle asked.

"They went to school together, and he was married to her best friend who also happened to be my godmother."

"Damn."

"That's when I knew it was all over for me, since he knew who I was they told him to call my mom, and that's when I turned to him and said, 'Just put me in jail'."

"How did that go over?"

"He laughed at me and said, 'Do you really think that would make things better?' and I told him that I would be safer behind bars which only made him laugh more while he dialed the number. Oh my god, Castle you should've seen the look on her face when she walked into that police station."

"Was it like the look she gave the teacher?"

"Yeah, only much, much worse."

"Wow."

"It wasn't a fun car ride home, I can tell you that."

"I bet."

"She yelled the entire way, and then when we got home she yelled some more, and then dad yelled. The noise at that party had nothing on the noise of the two of them yelling at me until dawn."

"How long were you grounded for?"

"My dad said for life, but mom settled for three months. I couldn't go anywhere but school and I lost my phone privileges and allowance. And just so you know, the trellis was moved to a new location."

"And I thought you were exaggerating your wild child days just to torment me," he stated.

"Well now you know that I wasn't and you can appreciate Alexis's goodness even more."

"I'm feeling very blessed right now."

Silence fell across the table as they finished off their cake.

"By the way, Castle, how do you know whats on my iPod?" she asked.

"I searched it while it was lying around unattended," he told her, throwing her words back in her face.

She glared at him but couldn't keep the smile off her face while she did it and she thought that maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kate forced herself not to cringe when she saw Marjorie heading for their table with that gleam still present in her eyes.

"So have the two of you decided to get married yet?" the waitress asked.

Kate blushed and Castle chuckled. "No not yet," he answered.

"Well what's the hold up?" Marjorie demanded to know. "I'm not getting any younger and neither are the two of you."

Castle couldn't help but think that the look on Kate's face was priceless before she covered it with her hands.

"We're not even dating," Kate muttered.

"Of course you are," the older woman argued. "The two of you are here together all the time."

"Just as friends," Castle answered.

"Oh who do you think you're kidding?" she asked waving her hand dismissively.

"It's the truth," they both answered at the same time.

"I don't believe that for a moment; you're on a date right now."

"It's not a date," Kate stated firmly.

"Did he ask you to come here?" Marjorie asked.

"Well yes but…."

"But nothing, he asked and you said yes and he's going to pay the bill because he always does."

"He won't let me pay for my half!" she exclaimed.

"Of course not, he's a gentleman. Now let me explain this to you dear, when a man asks you to dine with him and he won't let you pay anything, it's a date."

Kate shot a pleading look at Castle but he was enjoying the conversation to much to help her.

"She knows I'm right, that's why she isn't saying anything," Marjorie told Castle.

"Well you did make a convincing argument," he replied.

"Of course I did, I always do. I've been around long enough that I can spot two people that are perfect for each other and the two of you are about as perfect as you can get."

He didn't think it was possible for her cheeks to get any redder but they did and she kept her eyes fixed upon the table surface.

"Look at her," Marjorie stated; "Isn't she adorable when she gets shy like that."

Castle smiled, "I think she's adorable all the time."

"I don't know what you're waiting for," the waitress stated, addressing her comment to Kate. "You've already got him on the hook, now reel him in!"

She squirmed in her seat, "It's complicated."

"I don't think it's complicated at all you just want to make yourself believe that it is, what about you? Do you think it's complicated?" Marjorie asked Castle.

"Slightly," he replied.

Marjorie sighed, "You're both fools."

"Hey!" they exclaimed in defense.

"Well it's the truth, everyone can see you're crazy about each other, it isn't like you're doing a good job at hiding it or anything. Like I said you need to reel him in, honey, don't let him keep dangling off the end of the line, you never know when a shark might swim by and snatch him."

"Yes, Kate, don't let the sharks get me, I hear their teeth are very sharp," he teased.

She half heartedly rolled her eyes at Castle but Marjorie's comment struck her and she suddenly found herself worried about sharks…sharks of the blonde bimbo variety.

"I think I struck a cord with her," the waitress declared, dragging her from her thoughts.

Castle was looking at her intently and she somehow found the courage to smile and say, "I'll keep that thought in mind."

The woman winked at her before turning to Castle. "I will get an invitation to the wedding won't I?"

"Absolutely," he replied. "You'll be given a place of honor at the ceremony."

Marjorie laughed, "I'll hold you to that."

"I can put it in writing for you if you like," he offered.

"That's alright, I'll take your word for it," she replied before grinning; "You know if I was younger, I'd try to steal you away from her."

Kate laughed, "You wouldn't do that."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you're not that kind of girl," Kate told her.

"I agree," Castle replied. "You're not that kind of girl and just so you know, you don't look a day over 35."

The woman beamed at the compliments, "Bless your hearts for not only thinking highly of me but making an old woman feel beautiful, free coffee for both of you," she declared before shuffling off to fetch two cups.

"You just charm every woman who walks across your path, don't you?" Kate asked.

"What can I say? It's a gift."

She laughed, "You say that about everything."

"I can't help it if I'm gifted, Beckett, and by the way are you included in the list of women I have charmed?"

She stared at him for a moment, her lips betraying her by curving into a soft smile.

"I'll take that as a yes," he stated smugly.

"I'm not admitting anything," she replied.

"You don't have to; it's all over your face."

Marjorie returned with their coffee and after teasing them for a moment more she returned to her other customers and Kate waited for Castle to pick up the conversation once more. Just as he opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by the buzz of his phone.

"It's a message from Esposito," he told her.

"That can't be good."

His eyes scanned the message before looking up at her. "We're being blackmailed."

"What!" she exclaimed.

"The message says, '_If there isn't food on our desks within the next hour I swear we'll do it,' _and attached to the message is a photo of a phone book open to the counseling section of the yellow pages.".

Kate's eyes went wide, "They wouldn't."

"They would," Castle replied. "You know they would."

She leaned back in her seat and smiled deviously, "You know what we should do?"

"What?" he asked entranced by the sparkle in her eyes.

"We should send them the most disgusting food we can find, like tofu and seaweed or something."

Castle smiled, "You have a beautiful mind, Detective."

She watched as he quickly brought up an app of restaurants and then searched for the kind of food they were looking for. She did her best not to laugh as he placed the orders and gave instructions to deliver it to Ryan and Esposito. When he was through he replied to Esposito's message telling him that food was on the way.

"I'd love to see their faces when they get that delivery," Kate stated.

Castle laughed, "They're going to retaliate, you know."

"I know, but we can take whatever they dish out."

It was true, he thought, the two of them had been through much worse than any prank their friends could pull. She was looking at him expectedly and he nodded in agreement with her statement.

"Who's next on the list?" she asked putting an end to their staring contest.

"Mother," he answered.

"What did you do to Martha?" she asked.

"What did I do to her?" he asked slightly offended. "Why don't you ever ask what she's done to me?"

Kate said nothing, settling for staring him down as if he were one of her suspects in the interrogation room. He squirmed in his seat and she almost smiled, figuring it was payback for allowing her to squirm during Marjorie's conversation.

"Alright, it was my fault," he confessed.

She let the smile slide across her face, "That's what I thought."

"You know, you don't always have to be right," he told her.

She shrugged, "It's a gift; now tell me what the problem is with Martha."

"She's giving me the silent treatment."

"And you're complaining?" she asked. "You'd think you'd be making jokes about that."

"I know, I thought so too, but I'm actually bothered by it."

"So the question is still what did you do to deserve the silent treatment?"

"You know how sometimes I tease her about her parenting skills?"

"Yeah."

"I may have gone too far during a moment when she was feeling sensitive," he told her.

"Alright, first things first," Kate said as she raised up in her seat enough to lean over and smack him in the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" he asked rubbing the side of his head.

"That was for being mean to your mother," she told him. "Why would you tease her when she was feeling down? That's insensitive, Castle."

"I didn't know she was feeling down!" he defended. "Alexis didn't warn me."

"So you're going to blame Alexis for this?"

"Yes, she fell down on the job," he replied with a nod.

"You better trade her in and get a new kid."

"If I didn't have so much invested in her I'd consider it."

Kate laughed and then turned serious once more, "What was Martha upset about in the first place?"

"I don't know," he said with a wave of his hand. "Something about some blogger who was criticizing the acting school and saying that she has nothing to teach anyone because she isn't that great of an actress, I don't know all of it because Alexis got mad at me for making it worse."

"Whoever said that about Martha is an idiot!" Kate declared. "Who is this person?"

"I don't know!" he exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you have tried to find out so you would have the entire story?"

"I figured everything would blow over, she's usually not so thin skinned."

"Diva's have feelings too you know," Kate told him. "Her career was being criticized; her school which she has poured herself into creating and then you come home and criticize her skill as a mother. I don't blame her at all for not speaking to you!"

"It's cute how you're offended on her behalf."

"She doesn't deserve to be treated that way, not by you and not by some jackass on the internet!"

"I told her I was sorry."

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough, Castle."

"Oh come on, Kate, it isn't like I don't have a few legitimate claims."

"Let's hear some," she demanded.

"Fine, how about the string of inept nannies that she hired who basically left me to my own devices?"

"Big deal, when I was little I was in day care three days a week, do you think they watched me every second I was in their care? Do you think they paid individual attention to me?"

"Where were you the other two days?" he asked.

"Each set of grandparents took a day," she told him. "What's you're next complaint?"

"There was never anyone home when I got back from school," he stated.

"Well when I got to old to be babysat, around age 12 or 13 I went home to an empty house at the end of the school day too, I'm alright and so are you so let's try another one."

"How about the time she went to an after party, forgetting that she had left me backstage?"

Kate shrugged, "Happens to almost everyone."

"I just bet you're parents forgot about you," he answered.

"They did."

"I don't believe it."

"I don't care if you believe it or not, it's the truth."

"So what happened?" he asked hoping to pry another story from her.

"I was six and school was out for the summer and it was one of the days I spent at my grandparents," she began only to be interrupted by his raised hand. "What?" she asked.

"Were these grandparents your father's parents or your mother's parents?"

"They were my mom's parents, anyway mom dropped me off that morning and said she'd pick me up at 6:00, but when the time came she wasn't there. We didn't think too much of it at first, mom always seemed to be running behind when it came time to go home but then 7:00 came and then 7:30 and my grandmother is starting to worry. Usually my mom called if she was going to be late or my dad would come instead, we didn't hear anything from either one of them, so grandma starts calling their offices and they weren't there, they left hours ago, she was told, so she calls the house, no answer. It's now 8:00 and grandma is now getting frantic, my grandfather is trying to keep her calm, telling her that they're probably on their way. By 8:30, she has him out looking for my parents because she's convinced they're lying in a ditch along the road."

"Did you're grandmother have dramatic tendencies?" he asked.

She grinned, "At times."

"How were you handling this situation?"

"The more upset my grandmother got the more upset I got," she replied. "My grandfather came back at 9:30, he didn't see them anywhere, but he was still optimistic that things were fine."

"Where were they?" Castle asked.

"They said they had run into each other while they were out doing errands related to their cases. Apparently they got a kick out this chance meeting and decided to go to dinner, and then they went to a movie, and after the movie they stopped for a drink before heading home."

"What time was it when they finally discovered that you weren't in the picture?"

"Grandma finally got mom on the phone at 10:45."

"What was that phone call like?"

"It started off with, '_Where the hell have you been?' _which must've rang a bell in my mother's mind because I could hear her yelling, _'Oh my god we forgot Katie'. _Grandma wanted to yell some more but mom had already said they were on their way and hung up so she had to wait until they got there to finish her tirade."

"I bet that reunion went well," he commented.

"Oh yeah, grandma was yelling, mom was crying, dad was laughing and grandpa wisely decided to stay out of it."

"You're dad was laughing?" he asked with a chuckle.

She nodded, "He thought the whole thing was hilarious, and mom felt like a bad parent, but on the bright side her guilt lead to a trip for me to the toy store and the book store the next day."

"Guilt gifts are the best," he declared.

She smiled in agreement before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Are you're grandparents still living?" he asked.

"My grandfather died while I was in high school."

"And your grandmother?"

Something flashed in her eyes but before he could pinpoint what exactly the emotion was it was gone and her posture had stiffened slightly.

"Last I heard she was still among the living, no one has called to tell me otherwise."

He held her gaze and saw the flicker of emotion play across her eyes once more and he realized that it was hurt in her expression.

"You've mentioned a grandmother several times today; I figured you were close to her."

"We were close," she answered.

"What happened?"

"She didn't approve of me going into the police academy, in fact none of my mother's family approved but it was hard to take it from her. She told me that if I was going to throw my life away like that then she didn't want anything to do with me. She told me to get out of her house and never come back, so I didn't," Kate told him.

"Have you ever tried to contact her to see if she feels differently now?"

"I sent her a letter once, but she never answered."

"Maybe you should call her sometime."

"Why?"

"Because you miss her."

"What makes you think that?"

"I know you," he answered simply. "I know when things bother you and I know by the look on your face that you miss her and wish things were different."

"It doesn't matter any more, and anyway we're supposed to be discussing you."

"Alright, just one more question and then we'll get back to my problems."

"What's your question, Castle?"

"What's her name?"

"Savannah, her name is Savannah Collier. Now do you have any more complaints against your mother?" she asked effectively turning the topic of conversation back to him.

"First, just let me say that I feel better about the forgotten child incident now that I know it happened to someone with a normal upbringing."

She laughed and shook her head, "Glad I could help."

"I guess there were times when I was a kid that I felt like she wasn't always there when I needed her."

She softened once again, just as she had done when they talked about Alexis.

"I felt that way about my mother sometimes too," she told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, I mean we had a good relationship but we also had our arguments and sometimes I felt as though she was more interested in her job than me, but I know that's not true. My mom was a great person but she wasn't perfect, there were times when I felt she was too strict, too bossy, had too many rules…"

"Must be where you get it," he interjected.

She glared at him but continued on, "Sometimes she wasn't there when I wanted her to be, other times she was in my business when I didn't want her to be, but I know she loved me and I loved her and we accepted each other despite our flaws, just like you and Martha, you accept each other and she may not be perfect but she's still a good mom and she's a good grandmother, and you need to remember that, just like you need to remember that she did the things she did for you, because she loves you and taking care of you was her priority."

"You're really good at making me feel like an ass," he told her, a sullen expression on his face.

"You feel like an ass because you know I'm right, and you know that you were being an insensitive jerk."

"Don't sugar coat it, Beckett, tell me how you really feel," he stated sarcastically.

She laughed but said nothing.

He sighed dramatically, "Okay, I admit it you're right, she is a good mother and she has been there for me and Alexis and I do love her even if I don't say it all the time."

"I know you do," she said softly; "and at the risk of stroking your ego I have to say that she must've done something right in raising you."

"Why is that?"

"Because despite _your _flaws, you're a good man Rick, and I think you owe some of the credit to her."

He smiled warmly and covered her hand with his and gave it squeeze. "Well just so you know, I think Johanna Beckett raised a good woman."

She smiled back, "I guess we were both lucky in the mother department."

"You do know that she adores you, right?"

"Who? Martha?"

"Yes, she loves you and I feel safe in saying that if you ever want someone to mother you, mine would take the job in a heartbeat."

"I know; Martha and I had that talk long ago."

"You did?"

"Yes, she calls me once a week."

He looked puzzled, "Since when?"

"It started right after the incident with Dick Coonan." She neglected to say that the calls had stopped when she had done her disappearing act over the summer, but they had picked up again after she had returned and things between her and Castle had settled back into a contented friendship.

"Why don't I know about this?"

"Because you don't need to know everything," she told him.

"Do you talk about me?" he asked.

Kate laughed, "There's that conceitedness again."

"Come on, Kate, tell me what you two talk about," he whined.

"Girl stuff, Castle."

He huffed but gave up realizing that he wasn't going to get anymore information out of her regarding those phone calls. "So what should I do to earn her forgiveness?"

"Apologize."

"I already told her I was sorry."

"Do it again and make sure she knows you're serious and that you mean it this time."

"Anything else?"

"A gift wouldn't hurt, remember you said guilt gifts are the best."

"An expensive guilt gift, right?"

"In the case of Martha, I'd say the more expensive the better."

"I guess I have shopping to do later."

"Keep in mind that nothing says 'I screwed up' like a piece of expensive jewelry."

"I was afraid of that," he replied.

She giggled lightly, "Well maybe now you'll learn to think before you speak."

He thought about it for a moment, "I doubt it."

"Yeah, me too," she answered.

As he watched her sip her coffee he couldn't help but think that he was glad she already knew that he had never learned his lesson about minding his own business, because finding Savannah Collier and having a word with her just got added to his to do list.


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews! I'm so glad that this story has been so well received by all of you. I hope to have the next chapter posted soon._

Chapter 5

With the problems of Nikki, Gates, Alexis and Martha, discussed, Kate wondered if he had run out of women on his list. His phone rang before she could ask him and when his face lit up at the sight of the name on his phone she had a feeling Ryan and Esposito had received their lunch.

"Should we answer it or ignore them?" he asked.

"Answer it, they'll just keep calling until you do," she replied.

He put it on speaker phone before saying, "Hello."

"What the hell kind of lunch is this!" Esposito bellowed.

Castle and Beckett laughed. "Is there a problem?" Castle asked.

"Yes there's a problem! We can't eat this! What possessed you to send tofu and this seaweed looking stuff?"

"You didn't specify what you wanted, so we guessed," Kate replied.

"It's disgusting!" Ryan stated in the background.

"You guys better watch the yelling or Gates will be out there after you," she warned.

"We came in the bathroom to place this call," Esposito answered.

"I thought only girls went to the bathroom together," Castle teased.

Kate laughed and the boys were further outraged.

"You two aren't going to think you're so funny later," Ryan threatened.

"Yeah, we know where you're at, we know you're sitting at Remy's eating your burgers and laughing your asses off," Esposito supplied.

"Actually we already ate the burgers so now we're just laughing our asses off," Castle replied.

The silence on the phone only served to make them laugh harder.

"Go ahead and laugh, but just know that we will get even."

"We're scared," Kate replied with a laugh.

"We hate both of you," Esposito stated which only made them laugh more.

The call ended and they both looked at each other for a moment, amusement still upon their faces.

"Should we call Gates and tell her they're still not getting any work done?" Castle asked. "Maybe she'll make them stand in the corner."

She grinned, "I think the less we say to her the better off we are, so we'll just have to hope she catches them on her own."

His gaze fell to his coffee cup and she knew without asking that there must be someone else on his list.

"Gina's driving me crazy," he stated.

'Shark Alert!' her brain screamed and she tried desperately to push that thought from her mind along with the nagging feel of jealousy surging within her. She thought she had it under control but realized she had failed when she heard her own voice asking sharply, "You're not dating her again, are you?"

"What? No!" he exclaimed, his gaze snapping upward and locking upon her slightly narrowed eyes.

Her expression was tense and he couldn't keep himself from asking, "Would it bother you if I was?"

"Why would you think that?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Because that was the first thing that came to your mind when I mentioned her name, despite the fact that she is my publisher, and besides you look like you're bothered about it and you dodged my question".

"I don't need to answer the question."

"Why? Because I already know the answer?" he asked.

"You don't know as much as you think you do, Castle," she replied as she unconsciously started shredding the napkin lying on the table in front of her.

"I know the green eyed monster when I see it," he replied.

Kate scoffed, "Please, I am not jealous of your ex-wife."

"Go ahead, keep telling yourself that."

"What would I be jealous of Gina for?" she asked, her tone taking on an edge.

"You tell me."

"There's nothing to tell, unless you really want to hear how stupid I think it is to date someone you've already married and divorced."

"Wow," he said leaning back in his seat. "You must've been holding that one back for a long time."

She contemplated slamming her head off the table but settled for simply hating herself for allowing those words to fall out of her mouth. There was no going back however so she forced herself to shake it off and come back at him.

"Well you already got to tell me your opinion on my relationships, so I guess it's only fair that I get to do the same."

"You may have to refresh my memory on that one," Castle stated although he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that told him he knew exactly what she meant.

"You said that I hid in relationships with men I didn't love," she reminded him.

His jaw clenched briefly before he replied unapologetically, "It was the truth, and you know it."

She shrugged and stared down at the pile of napkin pieces in front of her, "And now you know how I felt about you and Gina."

A hint of exasperation flicked across his features as he pushed another napkin toward her so she could continue her destructiveness.

"I wouldn't have been with Gina if you had gone to the Hamptons with me."

"Yeah well maybe if you hadn't been in such a hurry to find a substitution you would know that I was going to go with you!" she declared while mentally screaming at herself to just shut up.

"You were with Demming! You weren't going to go anywhere with me."

"I broke up with him on your last day!"

He looked at her dumbstruck, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but Gina showed up, which I guess it was a good thing she did before I made a fool out of myself, but really Rick, did you seriously think that I asked to speak to you privately just to tell you to have a nice summer?"

His head fell into his hands, "I'm so stupid."

She rolled her eyes, "There's a newsflash."

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," he kept mumbling.

"And then you didn't even call all summer."

The comment got his attention and his met her eyes once more, "I said I was sorry, and anyway I think you more than got even for that don't you, Kate? I have a very vivid memory of an entire summer when I didn't hear from you."

Her face paled, "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I know, listen we don't need to go into that right now." he told her, hoping they could salvage the light informative conversation they had been having all afternoon.

She nodded and silence fell between them as they took a few minutes to calm themselves down and to focus on the original topic.

"So why is Gina driving you crazy, does that problem you had with Nikki have you behind schedule? Do I need to send you home to write?" she asked, thankful that he was giving her an easy out for once.

"No, actually I'm not behind yet but Gina is already nagging me as if I am."

"Maybe she misses your gold card and it's causing her to lash out," Kate suggested with a smirk.

He glared at her playfully, "I'm afraid she'll have to fight Alexis for custody of the gold card."

"Well in that case she doesn't stand a chance," she replied.

"It's just like she's aggravating me for the hell of it," he complained, "always calling to see how much I've gotten done, demanding to know if the next set of chapters will be done by the deadline, and speaking of the deadline, she has to keep making it a point to remind me when it is, like I don't already know or haven't heard her the first one hundred times!"

"Reminds me of high school," Kate remarked. "It seemed like my mother would ask me every five minutes if my homework was done, and then my dad would do the same thing."

He laughed, "Don't tell me Kate Beckett is a former procrastinator."

She giggled, "I had my moments, especially if it was math homework. I hated math, and mom was always telling me I'd be glad to know algebra one day because I'd need to use it, and guess what, I still haven't found a use for it."

"You're right, Algebra was a total waste of time," he agreed, "but I always figured you would've been one of those students who did her homework as soon as she got home from school."

She rolled her eyes, "Please, in those precious few hours I had the house to myself before my parents got home, I had phone calls to make and MTV to watch."

"Ah, the 90's" he stated. "MTV was still in its music video glory days."

"I know," she replied wistfully. "I miss those days; YouTube just doesn't have the same appeal as MTV did, now they don't even show music videos and Carson Daly is hosting a late night talk show, it's sad, it really is."

He couldn't help but laugh at her and her nostalgic feelings for her teenage afternoons spent in front of the TV. "Are you feeling old today?" he asked.

"I wasn't until I started remembering all of this stuff," she said with a laugh.

He took both of her hands in his, "Let's bow our heads and observe a moment of silence in memory of the 1990's and the former greatness that was MTV."

She couldn't keep from laughing as she followed his lead and lowered her head.

"It doesn't work if you're laughing, Kate," he stage whispered.

She forced herself to be quiet for a second but then her eyes met his and they both burst into a fit of laughter that drew the attention of diners nearby.

She covered her mouth and made herself swallow her giggles and he looked away until he had control of himself. She was glad that the tension from their slight argument had faded so easily, and looking into his blue eyes that were sparkling with amusement she found herself wanting to share more of her stories with him.

"You know, my mom always said it was a chore getting me out of bed for school, especially on a Monday."

"You never have struck me as a morning person," he replied. "Despite the fact that you have a job that calls upon you at all hours."

"Yeah, well I was much worse during those middle school/high school years," she told him.

"I was never good at getting up on time either," he admitted. "Mother would come in and pull the blankets off of me, and tell me it was time to get up and then she'd go back to bed and I'd pretend I hadn't heard her. I was always late but I was good at making up excuses."

"I can just imagine," she replied.

He grinned, "This one time I told the principal that I was late because I had witnessed a robbery on the way to school and I had to go down to the police station and give a statement."

Kate laughed, "And he fell for that?"

"I don't think he was totally convinced but he sent me on to class and didn't say anymore about it, I guess he figured that it was New York and anything was possible," he answered.

She smiled as a memory came to mind. "One time my dad got tired of hearing mom yell at me to get up, so he came into my room, lifted up the one side of the mattress and rolled me out onto the floor."

Castle spit out his coffee and shook with laughter, "I would've paid to see that."

She laughed, "I then made the mistake of saying _'What the hell'._"

"Nice," he stated. "What did he say to that?"

"He said, _'I'll you what the hell, you better be ready for school and in the car within the next ten minutes or you'll go as you are now!'." _

"Were you ready on time?"

"Barely," she answered. "Mom was already in the car when I ran out the door with my shoes in one hand and my unzipped backpack in the other. I didn't have any breakfast, no caffeine, and I was wearing the jeans I had worn the day before because they were the ones that had been lying on the floor and I didn't have time to find a clean pair."

"Un-caffeinated Kate Beckett, bet that was a spetical."

"Trust me, when your father rolls you out of bed and onto the floor you're instantly awake. He stood out in the hallway yelling how much time I had left while I was getting ready and let me tell you it isn't easy to brush your teeth and your hair at the same time, not to mention the fact that all of my books and papers were scattered across the desk and I just had to sweep them all into my backpack and hope they were all accounted for."

He was laughing so hard he could barely speak. "Did you learn your lesson?" he asked teasingly when he finally had control of himself.

"No, not really, I just learned to be prepared. That was when I started laying my clothes out the night before, and I made sure to pack my backpack before I went to bed and then I sat it and my shoes by the door just in case I had time issues again," she answered.

"Did he ever have to provide that wake up call for you again?"

"No, when I heard him coming up the stairs I got moving on my own."

"Good choice," he replied.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I had carpeting in my room, smacking off a hardwood floor would've hurt."

"I guess luck was with you on that one," he replied.

The laughter faded and eventually his sigh broke the stillness of the air around them. She suddenly felt sympathetic towards him and decided to give him the only suggestion she had for his problem.

"Just ignore Gina," she told him, "don't answer her calls until you have to."

"I've tried that in the past but then she just calls Mother or Alexis and has them relay the message."

"Then you sit Martha and Alexis down and you say to them that you don't want to hear anything that Gina has to say right now, that everything is on track and that she's just being a nuisance for the hell of it and they should ignore her too."

"Maybe you could tell them that, they'd probably believe it if you said it," he answered.

"Nope, you do it, it's your problem."

"If she can't get to them she'll probably start calling you, she's done it before," he reminded her.

"Well I can assure you that I won't accept any calls from her, I have nothing to say to her and I'm not going to harass you on her behalf."

He smirked but refrained from commenting on her biting tone.

"Maybe you could put me in protective custody," he suggested, bringing the smile back to her face.

"Who do you want as your guard?" she asked, "Ryan or Esposito?"

"Neither, I'm requesting you. I'll come stay with you and you can protect me from the evil publisher."

"I don't think so," she replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I know you, you'll be tempted to turn the door knob and then I'll have to shoot you."

"That wouldn't happen."

"It wouldn't?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't have any reason to turn the door knob since I'd already be in your room with you," he told her.

"How did you jump to that conclusion?" she asked with a laugh.

"If you're going to guard my body, I'd have to be close to you and your gun," Castle answered with a wink.

"Not happening."

"It could be fun."

"For who?"

"For both of us," he said suggestively.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Keep dreaming."

"I will," he replied. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Because dreams can come true," he answered.

She blushed and couldn't keep herself from giggling.

"I think you have a case of the giggles today," Castle stated.

"I know; I don't know whats gotten in to me today."

"I think it's great," he told her.

"Do you think Marjorie spiked my shake with something?" she asked jokingly.

"If she did I'm going to find out what it is and put it in your coffee every morning," he replied.

"Gates would love that," Kate answered.

"We could put some in her coffee too."

"It probably wouldn't affect her."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Castle replied. "We'd probably need something strong for her."

Before Kate could comment his phone buzzed again.

"Uh oh," Castle said.

"What?" she asked, a feeling of dread sliding down her spine.

"They've sent us a video."

"Oh god," she muttered as she moved to sit beside him so they could watch together.

Castle started the video and they watched as Ryan looked at an open phone book and then punched a number into his phone.

"This isn't good," Kate stated as they waited to hear Ryan's side of the conversation.

On the screen Ryan began talking.

"_Yes, I'd like to make an appointment for my girlfriend and I."_

"…_Yes, we want to strengthen our relationship and we feel counseling is the best way to do that."_

"…_.We have many issues, that's why we decided it was time to get help."_

"…_.Our names? Well before I tell you our names I must ask for your complete discretion, you see I'm a well known author."_

"…_That does make me feel better; it's good to know you have a strict patient privacy policy. My name is Richard Castle, and my girlfriend is Kate Beckett."_

"…_Yes, that Richard Castle, why thank you it's nice to know you're a fan, yes that's right, she's Nikki Heat."_

"…_We'd like an appointment as soon as possible."_

"…_Friday at 3:30 would be great."_

"…_I understand that if we cancel or don't show up that we still have to pay the fee."_

"…_My number is 555-3869," _he stated and Kate cringed as she heard her number being recited.

"…_Thank you very much, we'll see you Friday," _Ryan said before hanging up.

"Now we're even," Ryan stated, Esposito joining in with the same declaration off camera.

"You two have a good time at your appointment," Esposito taunted.

"Yeah, and you should probably make sure you have a pen with you, the folks at Doctor Robertson's office are big fans and they're probably going to want autographs…they'll probably even want yours, Beckett," Ryan told them.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you get to meet the real Nikki Heat," Esposito stated before they both laughed and the video ended.

"I can't believe they did that," Castle stated. "I mean I figured they would, but still it's surprising."

Kate looked at the blank screen of his phone and then back to him before moving back to her seat across from him and picking up her own phone.

She hit a speed dial button and when Ryan's voice said 'Hello,' she simply stated, "I'm going to kill both of you," and then hung up.

Looking at Castle she couldn't help but laugh lightly before she turned her gaze to her coffee cup to contemplate what to do about their friends.

Castle smiled as he watched her, her mind obviously filled with thoughts of revenge. He loved seeing this fun playful side of her. He loved that she was willingly sharing memories of her past with him; he had gotten more out of her in one afternoon than he had in three and a half years of knowing her and working beside her day after day. If this was the response he was going to get from her every time he felt troubled, well then he'd just have to be troubled more often.


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note: Once again I thank you for your reviews! The next update should be coming soon!_

Chapter 6

"I think I need ice cream," Kate declared as she caught Marjorie's attention and motioned her towards their table.

They ordered a sundae to share and while they were waiting, Castle chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking of how well you fit in with Mother and Alexis."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because they always resort to ice cream in times of turmoil or revenge plotting," he answered.

She laughed, "Maybe the three of us should start an ice cream club."

"Mother will want to be president."

"That's alright with me," she replied as Marjorie approached.

The waitress sat the sundae between them and handed each of them a spoon before she hurried away.

"So what shall we do to the dastardly duo?' he asked before dipping his spoon into the ice cream.

"I don't know," she answered as she scooped up ice cream on her own spoon.

"It needs to be something that will shock them," he stated.

"But what?" she wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure; I may need a few days to think it over."

"So…anyone else or your list?" Kate asked

He thought for a moment, "I think we covered everybody."

She looked at him in slight disbelief, "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Well you said you were having trouble with the women in your life, so I assumed I was on the list somewhere."

Castle grinned, "It's nice to know that you consider yourself one of my women."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get excited, Castle, I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I just meant that I'm a woman and I'm involved in your life…or should I say you involved me in your life."

"The universe involved us in each others lives; I had nothing to do with it."

"So it was the universe that made the call to the mayor and arranged for you to follow me around?" she said with a wry smile.

A boyish grin spread across his face, "Not exactly, you see the universe came up with the idea and then inspired me to see it through."

"I see."

"Yes, just like the universe always convinces you to take me back as your partner whenever we have a falling out," he replied.

Kate smirked, "And here I thought it was stupidity on my part."

"Nope, just the universe," he answered.

She laughed, "The universe is strange."

"But mighty and powerful," he added.

"Apparently so, after all we're still together and I haven't had to shoot you or anything."

"You see, I keep telling you its fate but you just won't listen and besides you like being involved in my life," he declared.

"Who told you that?"

"You did."

"When did I do that?" she asked.

"All the time and in a million different ways, take today for instance, if you didn't like being involved in my life you wouldn't be sitting here listening to my problems."

Kate smiled, "I guess I can't really argue with that."

Castle smirked, "No, you can't."

"So am I on the list or not?" she demanded to know.

"Should you be?" he asked.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you, you're the one whose feeling troubled today."

He stared at her intently as if he were trying to see into her soul. 'You trouble me alright,' he thought to himself. She troubled him in more ways than she could imagine and in more ways than even he ever thought possible but he couldn't tell her those things now, one day he would but not today, so he picked some random tidbit from his mind so that she wouldn't feel left out.

"You were cranky last week," he stated.

"And that troubled you?"

"Yes, you see you have this habit of yelling at me when you're cranky," he told her with a pout.

She smiled, "I'm sorry…it was beyond my control."

"I know," he replied.

"What do you mean you know?"

"I mean that I picked up on the pattern of your "crankiness" long ago."

She glared at him, "Just what are you saying, Castle?"

"I think you know what I'm saying."

Her eyes widened, "There is no way you know that."

He laughed, "Please, it's so obvious…at least to me it is."

"It is not obvious!" she exclaimed.

"It is to obvious, I notice the increase in your headaches, and you rub at your lower back while you're sitting at your desk, and then of course is the increased levels of crankiness, the mood swings and the fact that saying good morning to you suddenly irritates you."

She looked at him in shock, "I can't believe you."

"What?" he said with a laugh. "I can't help if I'm intuitive."

"If you were a gentleman, like Marjorie says you are, you wouldn't admit to knowing it or keeping track of it, because that's apparently what you've been doing," she answered before adding, "I can't even believe were having this conversation."

"What's the big deal?" he asked. "It isn't like I don't know about these "girl problems," he said using air quotes again. "I grew up with a mother, I had two wives and I have a daughter. I am well aware of what goes on."

"Yeah well you're not supposed to know or discuss my "girl problems"," she said mocking him.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not your wife or your girlfriend."

"You're my work wife!" he replied.

"I am not your work wife."

"You are so totally my work wife."

Kate rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to argue with you about it."

"Good, just accept it and we'll all be happy."

"That still doesn't make my "girl problems" your business."

"Yes it does."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because it's in the interest of my health and safety."

"And makes you say that?" she asked with a slight glare.

"Because you have a gun and if I say the wrong thing during the wrong mood swing you might blow my head off," Castle answered.

Kate laughed, "Alright you might have a point about that."

"Of course I do, and besides I try to make it easier for you."

Confusion flicked across her features, "You do?"

"Yes, I make sure that bottle of Advil in your desk drawer is full, I keep your coffee cup filled, and I try to be quieter…"

"Oh my god," she interrupted. "That's why you were bringing me chocolate doughnuts last week instead of bear claws."

"See, I was trying to help."

She closed her eyes and shook her head, now that she thought about it she should've realized long ago that he had indeed figured out her cycle. She didn't know whether to be humiliated or touched.

"Did the chocolate doughnut help?" he asked pulling her from her thoughts.

Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment but she laughed anyway, "You know it kind of did help."

"Anything else I can do next time?"

"Maybe you could bring me two chocolate doughnuts."

"Deal, anything else?"

She really couldn't believe they were discussing this and she couldn't believe that she was telling him how to take care of her. "Maybe you could bring me a Sprite in between coffees."

"Two chocolate doughnuts and Sprite, I got it," he replied.

"And I'll try not to yell at you," she told him. "But I can't promise anything."

He shrugged, "Don't worry about it, I don't take it personally. I just consider it one of the pitfalls of being your partner and work husband."

"My work husband?"

"Well if you're my work wife than naturally that would make me your work husband."

"Was I drunk during the work wedding ceremony because I don't remember it," she replied

Castle laughed, "Yes, I got you drunk and we ran off to Vegas and had a work marriage ceremony."

"Let me guess, an Elvis impersonator officiated, right?"

"No way, you deserved better than that, I found a chapel run by hippies."

She giggled, "Hippies! That was the best you could do?"

"It was short notice."

"Where are the rings?" she asked looking down at her bare fingers.

"We didn't have time for rings," he replied.

"Shouldn't you have made time to at least find me a piece of costume jewelry to symbolize this sacred union of our work marriage?" she teased.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"I bet you were probably just too cheap to buy me a ring."

He gave her an offended look, "Perhaps I didn't think Vegas had a ring worthy of you."

She giggled, "It's alright; I don't know which hand you're supposed to wear your 'work' wedding ring on anyway."

"Probably the right hand," he told her. "I probably wasn't thinking about the ring because I was caught up in thoughts of the wedding night."

She rolled her eyes and grinned, "I hope it was everything you dreamed of."

"And then some," he replied with a laugh. "And since you don't remember it I'll be more than happy to take you somewhere and we can re-enact it."

"Maybe some other time," she answered, a slight seductive tone to her voice.

He stared at her in shock for a moment, "I must be moving up in the world," he stated.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning usually I get a 'no' and now I'm getting 'some other time'."

"You're the one who said dreams can come true," she told him.

"I'm available for that right now if you're interested," he replied.

"Nope, not interested in making any dreams come true today," she replied.

"Such a tease, Katherine Beckett."

Kate laughed, "Tell me more about this ceremony."

"It was lovely," Castle stated as he made up the scene in his mind, eager to tell her the made up story of their work marriage ceremony.

"When we arrived at the chapel the hippies put pink flowers in your hair," he began.

"What was my dress like?" she asked.

"White, strapless, and shimmery," he replied.

"Shimmery?"

"Yes, I chose it for you, I wanted you to sparkle."

She giggled lightly, "Well since there was drunkenness involved I guess that's okay."

"You looked beautiful don't worry about it; it went well with the flowers in your hair."

She nodded, "And you? How did you look?"

"I was my usual ruggedly handsome self."

"Of course you were."

"Lanie, was of course your maid of honor."

"Lanie was with us?" she asked. "I thought you said we ran off."

"We did, but we had to take Lanie and the boys with us, they were begging to come along so we let them just to shut them up, and besides Lanie threatened us with bodily harm if we married without her presence."

"I see," she answered, "so who ended up being your best man?"

"I couldn't decide so I bestowed the tremendous honor on both of them."

"Well if you had bought a ring one of them could've been the ring bearer," she said with a laugh.

"Better yet I could've made Esposito the flower girl."

Kate giggled as she pictured the scene in her mind.

"Once we were ready for the ceremony we walked down the purple and blue aisle and stood before the altar, where the head hippie was waiting for us. He told us to join hands and then he said to you, '_Do you take this dude Rick, as your lawfully wedded somewhat abused and misunderstood work husband?' _And naturally you said, 'I do'."

She was shaking with laughter that she was struggling to control in effort to keep from drawing attention to them again.

"Then the hippie turned to me and said, '_Do you take this chick Kate, as your lawfully wedded slightly controlling and sometimes cranky work wife?' _And I answered, '_You bet I do_', I mean how could I not after a build up like that?"

She now had her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles that were dying to get out into the open. Her eyes sparkled merrily, and were all the encouragement he needed to continue.

"Next the hippie said to the both of us, '_Do you promise to love, cherish and occasionally disobey each other?' _We both wholeheartedly agreed to that, especially the disobeying part, because lets face it, that's what we do best. He then continued the vows, '_Do you promise to honor the universe, protect and defend one another and to drink copious amounts of coffee together forever?' _Again we said I do and the hippie finished the ceremony by saying, '_I now pronounce you work husband and work wife, what the mayor of New York city and the 12__th__ precinct has brought together let no man put asunder, Dude you may kiss your chick'. _So I grabbed you, dipped you Hollywood style and laid one on you. The boys cried and Lanie said it was about damn time and then the hippies played 'I Got You Babe' by Sonny and Cher. It was one magical ceremony," he finished.

She couldn't contain her laughter anymore and he joined in with her, not caring that they had succeeded in drawing everyone's attention to them once more.

"That was hilarious," she told him as she wiped her eyes which had filled with tears from laughing so hard.

"If you think the wedding was good, you should've seen the reception."

"Oh my god," she said. "We had a reception too?"

"Of course, that's where the Elvis impersonator comes in," Castle stated.

"Let me guess, he serenaded us while we had our first dance as work spouses."

"You are correct, now guess which song."

"I have no idea," she answered. "I'm afraid to even know."

He laughed, "He sang us Jailhouse Rock due to our professions."

"Wow," she replied. "That's oddly fitting."

"The topper on the wedding cake was a bride and groom handcuffed together."

"Sounds like something you would pick out," she told him.

"Then the whole party got out of hand, and somehow there was a food fight and security got involved and we were all asked to leave and then Esposito ran off with a showgirl and Lanie got mad and Ryan was so drunk he wasn't even sure where he was."

Kate laughed, "I can see that happening."

"Yeah I can too," he replied chuckling lightly.

"Do me a favor," she stated after they calmed down.

"Anything, just name it".

"The next time I'm feeling down or depressed, tell me that story again."

He smiled, "Anytime you want, just say the word and I'll tell you any story you want to hear."

She nodded and they grew quiet, and a part of her couldn't help wishing that the story had been true.

"Do we live happily ever after in your story, Rick?" she asked softly.

"Always," he told her as he reached for her hand.

She smiled and her heart fluttered as her fingers curled around his.

The moment was lost however with the appearance of Marjorie, asking if they needed anything. They pulled their hands away from each other reluctantly.

"No," Castle stated as he looked down at his watch. "We should probably get going."

Kate looked down at her own watch, "Yeah, we should."

He paid the bill and they made their way outside where they lingered in front of the restaurant.

"I guess I better go buy that guilt gift for my mother," he stated.

"Yeah, and maybe you should take her some flowers too."

"Flowers too?" he asked dramatically.

"It would be a nice touch, and don't forget to make your apology sound sincere."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"You should probably make sure the note finds its way back to Alexis," she told him.

"What do you suggest?"

"You should drop it on the floor in her room when she isn't there, somewhere that isn't very noticeable."

"Understood," he answered just as his phone rang.

He looked at it and sighed with disgust before turning it to show her Gina's picture on the screen.

She grinned, took the phone from his hand and hit the ignore button and then handed it back to him.

"Problem solved," she stated.

He slid the phone back into his pocket and they each shifted somewhat awkwardly.

"You should go get that gift and then go get Nikki out of that alley," Kate stated.

"You're right," he replied.

"Bye, Castle," she told him as turned to walk to her car.

He caught her arm and pulled her back and into his embrace.

"Thank you," he said softly as her arms wrapped around him.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being the person I can tell my troubles to," he stated.

She pulled back enough to look at him, smiled and replied, "Always."

Something in the window of Remy's caught her eye and she turned her head to look only to find herself looking at Marjorie.

"Marjorie is in there grinning like a Cheshire cat," she told Castle.

"Well then we shouldn't disappoint her," he answered before brushing a lingering kiss against her cheek.

She closed her eyes and fought the urge to turn her face slightly and catch his lips with her own. All too soon he was pulling away and with a smile he stated, "Until tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow, Castle," she replied before turning and walking towards her car.

He stood on the sidewalk and watched to make sure she got in the car safely and then waved as she pulled out into traffic. He watched the car until it was out of sight and then he began walking towards his destination, feeling lonely after the spending the afternoon with her in such a delightful way. He was right about her, she was extraordinary. In the span of one afternoon she had solved his problems, eased his worries and shared more of herself than ever before, and he wanted to repay her for that, wanted to show his gratitude for her taking on the role of his best friend, because in all honesty before she came along there had been no one else who had truly held that distinction, he just hoped that Savannah Collier cooperated, because the woman he loved deserved everything that he could give her and that included estranged grandmothers.


	7. Chapter 7

_Authors Note: As always, thanks for your reviews! This chapter is longer than the others due to the fact that Savannah Collier makes her first appearance and I allowed her conversation with Castle to go where it wanted. I hope you enjoy it!_

Chapter 7

When Castle returned home after completing his shopping, he placed the gifts he had ended up buying for Kate in his office and then snatched up the small gift bag containing Martha's guilt gift and the bouquet of flowers he had purchased and moved into the kitchen where Martha was pouring herself a glass of wine.

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he held out the flowers and the gift bag.

"I'm ready to beg your forgiveness, Mother," he stated as he waited for her to take his offerings.

She accepted the flowers but ignored the bag for the time being, but he knew her interest was piqued.

"I'm listening," she stated before taking a sip of wine.

He smiled, briefly recalled Kate's instructions and then began his speech. "Mother, I am truly sorry for hurting your feelings the other night, it was and never has been my intention to hurt you or imply that you weren't a good parent to me."

"Go on," Martha replied and he realized that Martha Rodgers required the long form apology…of course.

"You are a wonderful mother and a wonderful grandmother and Alexis and I are lucky to have you. I appreciate you, Mother, I know it wasn't always easy for you to raise me on your own but you did it anyway and I have never doubted that you love me and I love you, and again I am sorry."

Martha smiled, "Apology accepted," she told him as she snatched the gift bag from his hand.

She took the long flat box out of the bag and opened it to reveal a gold bracelet that had a diamond studded star in the center of it.

"Oh Richard, I'd say you shouldn't have but I'd be lying."

He grinned and knew he had truly been forgiven, "I figured that bracelet could serve as a reminder that you are always a star to us, regardless of the opinions of some idiot on the internet."

Martha took another sip of wine and looked at her son, "So who wrote that little apology speech for you?'

"I did," he replied.

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, why would you think otherwise?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because it had a bit of a 'Kate Beckett' feel about it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered as he busied himself with finding a vase for her flowers.

"It had a little too much wisdom behind it to have come from your mind, Richard," she teased.

"I think I've just been insulted," he replied.

"The flowers were a bit of a giveaway too."

"How so?"

"Well darling you only ever bring me flowers for Mother's Day and since it isn't May, I assume you got the idea from someone else."

"And you assume that person was Beckett?"

"It seems like a gesture Kate would think of," she answered.

"Well I guess you'll just have to ask her about it during one of your weekly phone calls to her, now won't you?"

"Ah, so she's finally told you about that."

"Yes, and I want to know why it's such a big secret?"

"It's not a secret, dear; it's just not really your business. It isn't like we need your permission to communicate with each other, and by the way you've just admitted that you were discussing me with Kate."

"Fine, I discussed our 'issue' with Kate, I admit it and just so you know she was on your side the entire time."

"Of course she was, she's a smart gal, and she knows when someone has been wronged."

"She also said that the blogger who said those things about you was a jackass."

"She's a sweet girl," Martha stated.

"That sweet girl smacked me in the head and called me an insensitive jerk!" he exclaimed.

Martha placed a hand over her heart, "I knew there was a reason I loved her."

"I would be glad that the two of you have bonded but now I'm worried that you'll be conspiring against me."

Martha grinned, "Only if we have to kiddo."

"Did she ever tell you that she was named after Katharine Hepburn?" he asked.

"No, she didn't," she replied a hint of surprise in her voice, "but isn't that lovely."

"I told her you would love knowing that."

"I do find it fascinating and I will be demanding to know the story the next time I talk to her."

"I don't doubt that for a moment," he stated "Where's Alexis?"

"She's spending the night with Paige."

Seeing his opportunity to drop the note in her room he left his Mother and went upstairs under the guise of finding something and threw the note through Alexis's open doorway. It landed near the foot of her bed and he figured that was good enough. He retreated back downstairs where he filled a small gift box with the things he bought for Kate and then he sat down and opened the lid of his laptop.

Castle recalled his conversation with Kate as he opened up the document that contained the chapter he had been stuck on. Her responses to his problem with Nikki floated through his mind and his fingers flew across the keys effortlessly. Before long Nikki was out of the alley and there was a fragile, tension filled truce with Rook but at least he was back in her car, and he had to admit that not making Nikki forgive Rook easily made for a much better storyline for him to work with. Over the course of several hours three chapters had been completed and he saved each one with a feeling of satisfaction and gratitude towards his muse for her insight.

He laughed to himself as he thought about the kind of fight scene between Nikki and Rook that she had wanted him to write. Castle lifted the lid of the laptop once again and opened a new document and allowed Kate's version to flow freely. Just because it couldn't make it into the book didn't mean he couldn't write it for her anyway. When he finished the narrative, he typed up a cover page and then a dedication and printed the pages. The completed product would go into the box with the other gifts he had purchased for her that day; that he would deliver to her along with her cup of coffee the next morning.

The name Savannah Collier ran through his mind and he turned to the internet to search for the woman. A few moments later he was writing her phone number and address on a sticky note. He stared at the number and picked up his phone before realizing that it was after midnight. It was too late to call her now and the more he thought of it the more he disliked the idea of having this certain conversation over the phone. An in person visit would be much better, and there was no better time like the present, or the morning for that matter. He would make his usual coffee delivery, give Kate a bit of news she wouldn't be expecting, and then tell her he would be gone for the day for a meeting. 'Perfect plan,' he said to himself as he shut down his lap top and stowed the note containing Savannah's address in his wallet.

* * *

The next morning he walked into the precinct with her coffee in one hand and the small box in the other. She looked up at him and smiled as he placed the cup in front of her.

"Thanks, Castle," she stated as she took her coffee and sipped it.

"Still no case today?" he asked as she eyed the box.

"No, business is still slow and the even better news is that if we don't get a case by five, Gates is letting Ryan, Esposito and I have a three day weekend," she told him.

"Wow, who slipped something into her coffee?" he asked.

"I thought maybe it was you," Kate answered.

"No, I'm afraid I can't take credit for that one."

"Then maybe she just wants to be rid of us," she replied with a laugh.

"That seems like the most likely conclusion," he agreed.

"What's with the box?" she finally asked.

"Gifts for you," he replied holding it out to her, "but don't open it until you get home."

"Why are you bringing me gifts, Castle?"

"They are you're official thank you gifts," he replied.

"You didn't have to do that," she answered as she sat the box down beside her desk, honoring his request that she not open it at work.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

"So everything's back in order in the Castle universe?" Kate asked.

"Yes, thanks to you. My mother has forgiven me, the note has been returned, Nikki is out of the alley, and I finished three chapters but I still ignored Gina's call this morning anyway."

"That's great, Castle."

"Now I have some news for you, which do you want first, the good news or the bad news?"

She looked slightly worried "I guess you better give me the bad news first".

"The bad news is that you will be deprived of my company today, I have a few meetings to attend, although I'd much rather be here making your life more enjoyable."

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know how I'll manage without you; I mean how will I make it through this new stack of paperwork without you staring at me?"

"I know it's a hardship but it must be endured," he told her with a grin.

"What's the good news?"

"Remember when I told you karaoke night was Friday?"

"Yeah," she said cautiously.

"I forgot that we changed it, it's actually Thursday night."

"Thursday!" she exclaimed. "That's tonight!"

"Surprise!" he told her. "I'll pick you up at 7:30."

"Oh god," she mumbled. "I was hoping you'd forget about that."

"Not a chance, Beckett, not a chance. Do you really think I'd pass up an opportunity to see you on stage singing a Madonna song?"

"What was I thinking?" she asked sarcastically.

"I know, you'd think you'd know better than to think I would forget something of that magnitude."

"Yeah well don't forget your end of the deal, you better be on that stage tonight too."

"Oh I will be, and don't worry, I already texted Ryan, Esposito and Lanie and made sure they would be in attendance."

"And did Ryan agree to be your backup singer?"

"I haven't sprung that idea on him yet; I'll wait until we're there and had a drink or two."

"Good idea."

He checked his watch, "I have to go, but I'll keep my fingers crossed for that three day weekend for you, and don't forget I'll be by to pick you up at 7:30."

"Bye, Castle," she stated.

"Try not to miss me too much," he told her before turning away from the desk.

"I'll try to hold back my tears," she called after him causing him to laugh.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later Castle was parked in front of a two story white house, trimmed in green. He matched the address on the mailbox with the one he had written down. He gazed through the car window taking in the sight of the neatly trimmed lawn and the carefully tended flower beds. The porch ran the length of the house and a swing hung from one end of it. He hesitated as he thought about getting out of the car. If this went badly and Kate found out, she'd be angry, on the other hand if it went well and she was reunited with her grandmother she'd most likely be thankful for his interference. He just prayed that option two would be his reward for coming to the Collier home, and if it wasn't, well then he'd just pray she never found out what he had tried to do.

With his mind made up he got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk with a determined stride. He bounded up the wooden steps of the porch and crossed to the door. Castle took a breath and then knocked. He tapped his foot nervously as he waited and just as he was about to knock again, the front door creaked open.

The woman who opened the door had an air of elegance about her. Her grey hair was swept back into a bun, and her rose colored house dress was pressed and becoming to her slender figure. She was a few inches shorter than Kate, but he could see a resemblance between them, mainly in the form of expressive hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?" Savannah Collier asked her tone warm and inviting.

"Are you Mrs. Collier?" he asked, wanting to be sure he was looking at her grandmother and not some other relation that he didn't have a clue existed.

"Yes, I am," she answered.

He smiled, encouraged by her welcoming demeanor. "Mrs. Collier, you don't know me but…"

"I know who you are Mr. Castle," she interrupted.

The comment caught him off guard and his mouth opened and closed without saying anything before he muttered, 'I wasn't expecting that.'

Savannah smiled and through the haze of his surprise he was able to see that her smile mirrored Kate's.

"I threw off you're introductory speech, didn't I?" she asked, a light laugh escaping her lips.

He grinned and turned on the charm, "You did, but I can forgive you for it."

"That's very kind of you; perhaps you should come inside and tell me what brings you here, Mr. Castle," she said as she pushed open the screen door and beckoned him inside.

Castle followed her inside and into the living room. Savannah's home felt warm and cozy, with it's gleaming hardwood floors, burgundy rugs and clean white furniture. The mantle and the end tables were decorated with framed photos but he didn't have a chance to search for Kate's face among them, as he took a seat on the sofa, and tried to compose what he would say to the woman who was taking her place in a wing back chair.

"What brings you here to see me today, Mr. Castle?" she asked.

He laced his fingers together and looked her in the eye, "To tell you the truth Mrs. Collier, what I've come to speak with you about is somewhat awkward," he admitted as he realized how unprepared he was for this conversation.

She was quiet for a moment as she studied him, "Has something happened to Katie? Is she alright?" she asked finally, her face full of concern.

He was puzzled and surprised that she knew his connection to Kate, either the woman was physic or she knew more about her granddaughter then either he or Kate had thought.

"Kate's fine," he answered. "But how did you know I was here about her?"

"Why else would you be on my doorstep?" she replied.

"I don't understand, Mrs. Collier."

She smiled and pointed a finger toward a tall bookcase that stood against the wall, "Take a look over there and maybe that will ease your confusion."

He turned and his eyes immediately found the spines of the three Nikki Heat novels and sitting next to them was a silver frame that held a photo of a teenage Kate Beckett.

"You've read them?" he questioned.

"Of course I have, how could I not?"

He shrugged and laughed slightly, "I suppose I assumed that you didn't know me or that I write books that are inspired by your granddaughter."

"I may be old Mr. Castle, but I still know whats going on in the world, especially when it concerns a member of my family."

He grinned and drew upon the charm that Kate always accused him of using, "You don't look a day over 50, Mrs. Collier."

Savannah smiled wryly, "How often do you use that line?"

"At least once a week, but it's usually for the benefit of my mother," he replied.

"Are you ready to tell me why you're here, Mr. Castle?"

"You can call me Rick," he offered as he bought himself a moment to prepare.

"Alright, if you want to dispense with formalities than you may call me Savannah."

He nodded, "I came here to speak with you about Kate," he began.

"Yes, I surmised that much," she replied, "and may I say Rick, that we'll both feel better if you just spit it out."

The statement made him laugh and Savannah's inviting tone and smile encouraged him to get it over with.

"I wanted to ask you if you still had the same feelings about Kate," he stated.

Sadness and regret flickered in the old woman's eyes, "And what feelings would those be?"

"Do you still disapprove of her; do you still want nothing to do with her?"

Savannah tensed and shifted in her seat, "Did she send you here to ask me that?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "No, I came on my own."

"She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

"No she doesn't," he answered.

"Are you sure she's fine?"

"Yes, I just saw her before I came here, she's at work. I swear to you she's perfectly fine. I came to see you because of a conversation Kate and I had."

"A conversation about me?"

"Not entirely, she was telling me about her childhood and along with that came mentions of a grandmother I'd never heard about before. Kate isn't much of a talker when it comes to talking about herself and while I had the opportunity I asked about you and she told me about the argument the two of you had and I could see that it still hurt her and that it was obvious that she misses you and I thought that maybe I could help the two of you reconnect."

"But you didn't tell her of your plan," Savannah stated.

He looked sheepish as he replied, "I figured I'd see how things went first."

"And you really believe that Katie wants me back in her life?"

He nodded, "Yes, but she isn't going to be the one to make the first move…she's stubborn like that."

Savannah laughed, "Katherine Marie Beckett is as stubborn as her mother was."

Castle grinned, "Any chance they got that stubbornness from you?"

She smirked, "It's entirely possible."

"Does that mean you haven't changed your mind?" he asked.

"I didn't say that," she replied.

"Well you haven't exactly answered my original question," he told her.

"I miss her," she said softly. "She's all I had left of Johanna and I ran her off."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want her to be a cop, I was afraid that I would lose her and I couldn't bear the thought of that. I was still angry and hurt over the loss of my daughter and I felt as though Katie was throwing her life away on some misguided need for revenge, although she termed it justice."

"But by pushing her away you still lost her," Castle replied.

"I realize that, and just let me say that when I said those things to Katie, pushing her away hadn't been my intention. I thought if I made my threats she'd back down and continue on the path to law school or some other more acceptable venture, but I should've known better."

He smiled, "Kate doesn't bow to threats, especially when her mind is already made up."

Savannah nodded, "I'm afraid she gets that from me."

He chuckled lightly and considered his words carefully, "But the question still remains, Do you still feel the same, do you want your relationship with her or lack there of to remain as it is now?"

"No," she replied. "I don't want things to be as they are now."

Castle smiled widely, "That's great!"

"Now, Rick, the question for you is, are you certain that Katie wishes for things to be different?"

"I feel safe in saying that I'm certain she wishes for things to be different."

"She said that?"

"She didn't exactly say it, but I could tell. I know her pretty well," he replied.

"Why is this so important to you, Rick?" the old woman wanted to know. "Why did one conversation bring you here on this mission to reunite us?"

The question caught him off guard and he had to think about it before answering. "I just want her to be happy."

"Is that all?" she asked, as her brow rose inquisitively.

"Isn't that enough?" he asked.

She grinned, "You're a bit of a question dodger yourself, Rick."

He smiled, "Maybe you should just tell me what information you're fishing for."

"How long have the two of you been dating?"

"Were not, we're just friends," he answered.

She didn't look convinced, "Really?"

"Yes," he said firmly.

"I don't know many people who would set out to mend an 11 year rift between a grandmother and her granddaughter, in the name of friendship alone," she replied.

"I'm not most people."

"That may be true, but you'll have to forgive me if I'm not entirely convinced, after all I have read those books of yours, and let me say that I found certain passages hard to read knowing they were in relation to my granddaughter," Savannah stated.

He squirmed slightly, "I have a feeling I know what passages you're referring to and I can assure you that those areas are completely fiction."

"But you were most likely thinking of her when you wrote them," she replied, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I see where Kate gets her interrogation skills from," he responded.

The old woman turned wistful after a moment of silence had fallen between them.

"You'd think that we would've run into each other somewhere over the years, especially with Jim not living very far from here but we haven't. I haven't seen her since she stormed out my door, she was 21 then."

Castle took his phone from his pocket and pulled up a recent a photo of Kate and handed the device to her. "She's probably even more beautiful now than she was then," he stated.

Savannah cradled the phone in her hand and gazed down at the image. "You're right about that, she is beautiful, and she looks so happy in this picture, was she smiling at you?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied as he remembered that he had told her some outlandish theory involving aliens and the CIA just to cheer her up during a bad day and he had been able to click the photo before the phone on her desk rang and her smile faded.

"Ashley believes that Kate has a crush on you," Savannah stated as she continued looking at the picture.

"Ashley?" he questioned.

"She's Katie's cousin, and as far as I know she's about the only one Katie keeps in contact with on this side of the family."

"So Ashley's your informant," he teased.

"In a manner of speaking," she replied.

"And she believes Kate has a crush on me?" he said with a grin.

"I can see that the prospect pleases you, Rick."

He shrugged, "Who could blame me."

Savannah laughed lightly and took one last look at the image on the phone before handing it back to him. She grew quiet once more and he waited, knowing that another part of Kate's story was about to be told.

"We were too hard on Katie, and we expected too much of her in those days following Johanna's passing. I think we were all so caught up in our own grief that none of us took the time to help Katie deal with hers. Everything was put onto her shoulders, all of the planning and the details of Johanna's funeral. Jim couldn't handle it and neither could I and in hindsight I realized that Johanna's siblings were just unwilling to take the burden from her shoulders and by the time Jim's siblings arrived everything was taken care of. I suppose they figured she was nineteen, an adult and could handle it on her own. It was too much weight for a young girl who had just had her world upended to carry and she was left to cope on her own. You don't know how badly I regret not being there for her the way I should have been."

He nodded but couldn't find any words to express how he felt about the revelation of what she had to deal with. His mind was swimming with images of a nineteen year old Kate Beckett with the weight of the world on her shoulders and most likely feeling more alone than she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Time passed," Savannah continued, "and I saw her struggling, I saw the haunted look in her eyes, and that light that had always been inside of her grew dimmer and dimmer and no one did anything to stop it from happening, and then one day she came here and announced that she was going into the police academy and she was going to find the person responsible for killing her mother. Johanna's sister Lauren was here that day and she told Katie that she was foolish and the more they argued the more convinced I was that I had to do something to stop her and so among other things I told her to leave and never come back if she were going to go through with such a crazy notion. With those words I handed her the opportunity to run from us and she took it and never looked back."

"She told me that she wrote you a letter once," Castle said.

Savannah nodded, "She did, Katie wanted me to come and watch her graduate from the academy, she wrote that she wanted me to understand, that she wanted me to be proud of her, she said she could forgive me for the things I said if I'd come and be there for her, but by then I was too angry with myself for pushing her away and angry with her for going so willingly that I didn't respond and I didn't attend her graduation."

Castle was quiet as he processed the information. It was no wonder Kate had been so closed off when he had first met her. It all made sense now. He looked at Savannah and he saw the regret in her face and the tears in her eyes and he forced himself to remember that in pushing away her granddaughter she had not only hurt Kate, she had hurt herself as well.

"I let her down," Savannah whispered. "I let both of them down."

"Both of them?" he questioned.

She nodded, "Johanna would hate me for what I've done."

"You can change things, Savannah, you can open the door and invite her back inside," he said gently.

"I want that, she told him, "I want to see her so badly, to hear her voice, to hear her laugh like she used to, but I'm afraid she won't come and that will hurt me all over again."

"She'll come," he stated.

"How can you be so sure?"

He shrugged, "How can you be so sure she won't? You won't know unless you try."

Savannah smiled and pondered the thought for a moment, "Do you think you could get her here for dinner on Sunday? She wouldn't have to worry about seeing anyone else; it would just be me and the two of you."

"Me too?" he asked.

"Of course, it was your idea for us to reunite and I think maybe Katie would be more willing and more comfortable if you were here with her, unless you already have plans for that evening?"

Castle shook his head, "No, I'm free, what time do you want us to be here?"

"Is 6:00 alright?"

"That's fine."

"Do you have my number so you can call if something comes up…or if she refuses to come, I'll understand if she says no."

"I have your number but don't worry about that, she'll be here."

"You're awful sure of yourself," she stated.

He smiled and nodded in agreement before saying his goodbyes.

As he drove back towards the noise of the city he couldn't help but think that he was sure of everything but how to break the news to her…and in respect to that statement the only thing about that he was defiantly sure of was that it wasn't going to be tonight.

_Authors Note: I'll be getting back to more light and fun moments in the next chapter and of course Kate will be back in her more prominent role! I hope you all didn't mind the heavier aspects of Savannah's conversation, but it felt necessary to the storyline._


	8. Chapter 8

_Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews! I can't believe this story has over a 100 followers! Thank you so much! I hope to have the next chapter up soon._

Chapter 8

When Kate returned home from the precinct that evening she was happy to be without a case and to have the next three days off, and if it weren't for the fact that Castle had conned her into singing karaoke, she'd be excited for the night ahead of her and the company of her friends. After she went through her normal routine of putting away her gun and badge, she returned to her living room and eagerly tore open the box Castle had given her that morning.

She smiled as she pulled out a packaged collection of Katharine Hepburn movies. He had attached a sticky note to the package that read, '_Because you should always have something to remind you of whom you were named for.' _She laid the DVD's aside and reached in the box again and came out with a small package containing several CD's and across the front of the box was written, 'The Best of the 90's'. Kate laughed as she read his words, '_So you can remember your youth and the glory days of MTV.' _She shook her head as she scanned the track listings, he was really something, she thought to herself before putting the gift aside and reaching back inside the main box.

This time her hand pulled out a small velvet box and her breath caught in her throat. The note explaining the significance of the gift was folded across the top of the box and she carefully peeled it away. Her heart was pounding as she read his message. '_To symbolize the sacred union of our 'work' marriage. P.S. It isn't costume jewelry. P.P.S. Don't bother trying to give it back because I'm not taking it!_

Slowly she lifted the lid to reveal the ring hidden inside. A small but beautiful ruby was set in a white gold band and had a diamond chip nestled on each side of the main stone. It was understated and pretty, the kind of ring she liked, it wasn't something that would draw a lot of attention and if it did happen to catch someone's eye it could be easily explained away. She lifted it from its velvet cushion and recalling his words about which hand it would be worn on, she slipped the ring onto the ring finger of her right hand. It was a perfect fit and as she admired it the feeling of love for him washed over her. She panicked briefly, as that familiar feeling let itself be known with the fullest intensity her heart could muster and she almost slipped the ring back off her finger, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to wear it after all, but then she shook away the thought and allowed herself to accept the emotion she felt. She was growing tired of keeping him at a distance, and she wanted to make him happy, so the ring stayed in its now rightful place on her right hand.

The box still held two items and she pulled them both out at the same time. On top was a packet of papers. _'I figured after putting up with me for so long, you deserved the Nikki Heat scene you wanted.' _She grinned and glanced at the cover page which read, _'The Nikki and Rook fight scene: Complete with cursing, violence, and begging.' _She laid the story aside for a moment to look at the final gift and burst into laughter as she unfolded a black t-shirt that had 'Team Nikki' printed across the chest in white lettering. The note simply said, _'This one is self explanatory, but just know that I except to see you in it.'_

"Only you would come up with this, Castle," Kate said aloud as she held up the shirt. It had probably cost him a small fortune to have it made on such short notice and she couldn't stop giggling as she looked at it, and then the thought struck her that karaoke night was usually a casual affair and she hurried into her room to change into a pair of jeans and the shirt he had given her. When she finished getting ready she returned to the living room and settled down on the couch to read the story he had written. She laughed the entire time, and she hoped her neighbors hadn't heard because they'd surely think she had lost her mind, but she couldn't help herself as she read his words and became absorbed in the fight between Nikki and Rook. Nikki had called Rook everything but a writer, and then she had slapped him…a few times and by the end of the scene Rook was on his knees begging forgiveness and Nikki was saying that she would consider it…eventually. There was still another page after the story ended and she turned to it and was surprised to find a dedication page. She wondered why it hadn't been in the front but then figured he had wanted her to read it last for a reason.

_To Kate_

_My Partner_

_My Best Friend_

_My Muse_

_My Favorite Detective_

_My One Writer Girl_

_My Work Wife_

_My Favorite Critic_

_My Daughter's Role Model_

_My Mother's Defender_

_The Person I Tell My Troubles To_

_And a million other things_

_Thank you doesn't cover enough so I'll just say_

_Always_

A tear slid down her cheek as her fingers ran across the words. One of these days she was going to have to kiss him, she thought to herself…perhaps someday soon. She wiped away the tear just as her phone buzzed alerting her to a new text message.

'_Still on for tonight?' _Castle had written.

She typed back yes and his reply came quickly.

'_I'm on my way, I heard you got that three day weekend, it just keeps getting better this week, doesn't it?' _

She smiled, glanced at the page still lying on her lap and typed back an agreement to the statement. A thought popped into her mind and she hurried to gather what she needed before he arrived.

He knocked on the door at 7:30 and when she swung it open and revealed that she was wearing the 'Team Nikki' t-shirt, a wide grin spread across his face.

"I like it," he stated as he entered the apartment, his eyes still lingering on her shirt.

"I guess so, since you're the one who bought it," she replied with a laugh.

"It looks good on you," he commented.

"Apparently it's giving you an excuse to stare at something other than my face," she replied as she narrowed her eyes at him.

The comment grabbed his attention and his eyes rose to hers but she saw no remorse in them.

"Did you like your other gifts?" he asked, figuring it would be safer not to respond to her comment.

"Yes, they were all great, but I'm especially fond of two of them," she answered.

"Which two would those be?" he asked a hint of hopefulness in his eyes.

"One of them is this," she said as she held out her hand for him to examine.

He was sure his heart had stopped beating for a second at the sight of her wearing a ring that he had given her and the soft look in her eyes that he would almost swear was love. It wasn't a diamond and it wasn't on her left hand but the effect was enough to leave him breathless and it filled him with hope, hope that maybe one day he could give her the ring he truly wanted her to have.

"I didn't think you would wear it," he said quietly as he continued to gaze at the ruby ring on her hand.

"Don't you want me to?" she asked confusion in her tone.

His eyes flew to hers, "Of course I do!" he exclaimed. "That's why I bought it, I just wasn't sure you'd like it."

She smiled, "How could I not like this token of our 'work' marriage?"

He laughed, "I hope you're not disappointed that it isn't a ten carat pink diamond or something equally exotic." he teased.

"Nope, this one is just right," she replied.

They fell silent and the air was thick with the feeling of the tide turning and the moment felt intense between them as they each shifted awkwardly.

"What was the other gift you were especially fond of?" he asked, breaking the quiet and allowing them the step back they needed.

"The story," she answered. "That was a great scene."

He smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"The dedication was beautiful, thank you."

"I meant all of it," he told her.

"I know," she replied, and she did know for she had given up doubting his compliments towards her long ago.

"You ready to make your singing debut?" her asked.

She rolled her eyes, "As ready as I'll ever be but there's something I have to show you first," she told him as she pulled a two objects from the pocket of her jeans.

She handed him a picture and said, "First day of kindergarten," as he took it from her hands.

"You were adorable," he stated as looked down at the image of a smiling five year old Kate Beckett, wearing a pink and white dress, and white patent leather shoes, her brown curls pulled back into a ponytail and a small purple backpack clutched in one hand.

"I look at that picture and realize that I had no idea about the hell I was about to walk into," Kate stated with a laugh.

"But at least you were cute," he commented. "I'm sure you looked good standing in that corner."

"It's too bad being cute didn't keep me out of trouble."

"I know how that feels," he replied as he tried to keep a straight face. "Even now my charming demeanor and ruggedly handsome looks can't keep me from all of the trouble in the world."

"And you say you aren't conceited," she laughed.

"Please tell me that next picture in your hand is of you as a blonde," he said.

She nodded, "Brace yourself."

"I'm ready," he replied.

She looked at it before handing it over, "I can't believe I thought I looked good like that."

He couldn't help but laugh as he gazed at the image. The teenager staring back at him was obviously proud of what she had done.

"You look good," he told her.

"Liar."

"No, really, it's not that bad," he said as he laughed.

"Yeah, that's why you're laughing."

"It's just a shock to see you blonde, especially considering the fact that when said blonde you hadn't specified platinum blonde," he replied.

"I figured if I was going to do it, I may as well go all the way with it," she remembered.

"Reminds me of Gwen Stefani," he laughed.

"Yeah well, that might have been the inspiration."

The admission only made him laugh more, "You just keep surprising me, Kate."

"Well I can assure you that you don't have to worry about me surprising you with any changes of hair color, I learned my lesson."

"That's good," he remarked, "Because I think I prefer you as a brunette."

"Me too," she agreed as she took the photo from his hand.

"We should get going," he told her as he looked at his watch.

"One more thing," she said as she picked up the Nikki and Rook scene he had written for her and a pen.

"What?" he asked.

"You forgot to sign this," she told him.

"Why, Kate Beckett, are you asking for my autograph?" he teased.

"Don't let it go to your head."

He uncapped the pen and moved to her table and looked at her.

"Who should I make this out to?" he asked slipping into his book signing mode.

She looked down at the kindergarten picture in her hand and then back at him and smiled.

"Just this once you can make it out to Katherine."

He smiled and then turned his attention to the page and wrote a quick statement and then turned the page around for her to see.

_Katherine,_

_Let's hold hands and stick together._

_Always, Rick_

"It's a deal," she replied as she sat down the photos and gathered up her purse, phone and keys.

They left the apartment and as they stood in the elevator she slipped her hand into his and smiled as he looked at her in surprise.

He smiled back at her and couldn't help thinking that it was going to be a good night.

* * *

It was nearing 10' o clock and the bar was packed. Kate was nursing her second drink of the evening and was wishing that they could just get the singing part of the night over with, but apparently Castle wanted to make sure that they had the largest audience possible for their performances.

After they had arrived and he had settled her at the table with a drink and the boys, he took to the stage to welcome everyone to karaoke night. He dedicated the evening to her, and teased their upcoming performances, which led to the snickering of Ryan and Esposito, who had a head start on drinking, and she had blushed furiously and downed her drink. That had been two hours ago, and while she enjoyed watching everyone else make fools of themselves on stage, she just wanted to take her turn, be humiliated, and be done with it.

Lanie returned from getting a fresh drink and she sat down across from her at the table.

"Where did Jenny go?" she asked.

"She had a phone call, and went outside so she could hear."

"What about the boys?"

Kate nodded towards a corner off to the side of the room.

"What the hell are they doing?" Lanie asked as her eyes landed on Castle, Ryan and Esposito.

Kate laughed, "They're working on their 'choreography'."

"They don't really think that looks good, do they?" she asked as she watched them.

Kate smiled, "You know them; they think everything they do is great."

Lanie shook her head, "I just can't believe Javi, acting all offended until Castle asked him to be a backup singer too."

"Free alcohol will do that to a person," Kate replied, "But at least we get to see all three of them being stupid at the same time."

Lanie laughed, "I guess you have a point about that, I'm glad I brought my camera."

"Your camera?" Kate asked. "Please tell me it's not your flip camera and that you're not intending to record this."

"You better believe I'm recording this," Lanie replied. "This is prime blackmail material."

"Lanie, I swear to god, if I find a video of myself online tomorrow morning, I'm going to kill you."

Lanie laughed, "Don't worry; we'll keep your video just for us…for now."

Kate glared at her over the rim of her glass, "Hopefully everyone will be too drunk to remember this ever happened."

"Honey, no one is going to forget this, I can't even believe writer boy talked you into it."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"It won't be so bad, you know you can sing, and besides you might even enjoy it," Lanie stated.

"Stranger things have been known to happen," Kate replied.

"By the way, whats with the 'Team Nikki' shirt?"

"It was a gift."

"From Castle?"

"Who else?"

"And you're actually wearing it in public?" Lanie asked, shock coloring her tone.

"Well I figured since I was going along with this karaoke business, I may as well indulge him."

"Uh Huh," Lanie said that all knowing gleam in her eyes.

Kate may have been alright with admitting to herself the depth of her feelings for Castle but that didn't mean she wanted to admit it out loud or even discuss it for that matter, although she was grateful for the fact that Lanie hadn't noticed the ring she was wearing.

"Not know, Lanie," she sighed. "I haven't had nearly enough to drink, I have to go up there and sing 'Like A Virgin' in front of all of these people and to top it off I found a message on my phone reminding me of my couples counseling appointment with Castle tomorrow, thanks to the two idiots over there," she said with a nod towards Ryan and Esposito.

Lanie laughed, "I heard about that appointment, what are the two of you going to do about it?"

Kate shrugged, "I guess we'll have to cancel it and pay the fee."

"Maybe the two of you should go," Lanie suggested.

Kate looked at Lanie in disbelief, "Are you crazy?"

"No, but the two of you seem to be, so maybe you should go and work out your issues."

"What issues?"

"You know what issues," Lanie stated firmly.

"God," Kate muttered as she finished off her drink in one large swallow, "I need another drink."

"What you need is a slap upside your head," Lanie told her.

"Gee Lanie, I love you too," she replied sarcastically.

Lanie laughed lightly, "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"I know."

"He's not going to wait forever, Kate."

Kate frowned and looked down into her empty glass. She felt as though she and Castle were making steady progress.

"You really know how to depress a girl," she answered.

"Alright" Lanie conceded. "I'll let you alone…for now, I just hope you know what you're doing."

Kate gave her a half smile, "Don't I always?"

"That remains to be seen."

Castle and the boys returned to the table briefly to inform the girls that they were ready to take the stage for their performance of 'Ice Ice Baby'. Jenny slid back into her seat just as they made their way to the stage and Lanie pulled the camera from her purse and got ready.

The music started and Castle launched into the song with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, backed up by his slightly inebriated and eager friends. Kate laughed wildly as they jumped around in some sort of dance they had concocted to fit the music.

"They won't do this at the wedding reception, will they?" Jenny asked.

Kate and Lanie looked at each other and then Kate looked back at Jenny and said, "We can't promise you anything."

"Oh my," Jenny stated.

"Don't worry," Kate told her as she kept her eyes glued to the stage. "Ryan will be too wrapped up in you to participate, It will be Castle and Esposito we have to worry about, but Lanie and I will try to keep them under control."

"But you have doubts?" Jenny asked.

"Let's just say that when Castle is involved anything is possible," Kate answered as she gave her full attention to the spectacle on stage.

The three of them were into the performance and obviously thought they were the best thing to hit the stage that night. At the end of the song Kate stood and applauded as she tried to quell her laughter, for she knew she was next, and Castle confirmed that feeling for her when he raised the microphone once more and stated, "And now the moment I've been waiting for, the lovely Kate Beckett."

"Oh god," she said in response.

"Don't make a fool out of yourself like they did," Lanie called after her.

"I'll try to contain myself," she replied before making her way to the stage where he was waiting to pass off the microphone to her.

When he had made it back to the table the music started and he winked at her as her eyes locked on his. She smiled and ducked her head briefly as the familiar beat of the song rang through the room. She couldn't keep herself from moving to the music as she began to sing and for a few minutes she was a kid again, singing along to one of her favorite singers, not giving a damn if anyone liked it or not. She had only made it threw the first few lines of the song when Castle started the crowd clapping in time with her music. She kept her eyes on him the entire time, his obvious enjoyment making every moment all the more fun for her. When it was over she left the stage and went back to the table.

"You were great!" he exclaimed as he gave her a brief hug before she took her place next to him.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself."

"Just one more thing to add to my list of talents," he replied.

She laughed, "I don't know how you manage to juggle all of these talents of yours, Castle."

"It is exhausting," he replied his eyes sparkling with humor.

"I'm sure."

"I'm thinking we should make karaoke night a tradition," he stated.

"Don't we have enough traditions?" she asked.

He gave her a look that suggested that he thought she may be insane. "You can never have too many traditions, Kate."

"My mistake, I'm sorry," she replied as she realized their friends had drifted away from the table.

"I'll forgive you this time," he told her.

"That's good, I'll be able to rest easy tonight knowing I have your forgiveness."

"I could always spend the night with you if you need further evidence of my forgiveness," he stated suggestively.

She smiled and tilted her head slightly so she could peer at him flirtatiously, "Maybe some other time."

"That's the second time this week you've told me that."

"And?"

"And I'm starting to think that you might like me," he replied with a mischievous grin.

She sighed dramatically, a talent she had learned from Martha and replied, "I guess the secret's out."

He laughed, "It's too bad Lanie turned her camera off, I could've had a taped confession of that."

Kate laughed, "You don't need a tape, you seem to remember everything."

"But if I had it on tape you couldn't deny it."

"I won't deny it," she replied.

Castle smiled and changed the subject, "I've got an idea of how to get back at the boys."

"What is it?"

"I think we should go to the appointment," he stated.

"What!" she exclaimed not believing that he was saying the same words Lanie had uttered shortly before. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I'm serious!" he replied.

"How is us going to that appointment going to get even with the boys?"

"You'll see."

"Castle, it would be crazy."

"It'll be fun," he argued.

"It won't work."

"Of course it will, all we have to do is pretend a little, you can pretend to be madly in love with me for an hour or two can't you?"

Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she pondered his words. She wouldn't have any problem acting as though she were in love with him, hell there was no pretending required.

"Oh come on, it can't be that hard to fathom," he teased as he waited for her answer.

A smile tugged at her lips and she nodded, "Alright Castle, I'll play along."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ryan asked as he and Jenny returned to the table.

"Nothing," they both replied.

Ryan shot them an unconvinced look, "History has taught me that when the two of you say you're up to nothing, you're really up to something."

Kate grinned, "I guess time will tell," she told him.

"Yeah," Castle added. "Maybe you should be worried."

"I'm not worried," Ryan replied before turning his attention to Jenny.

"Do you want to sing a duet with me?" Castle asked. "Since you like me so much?"

"No!" Kate answered as Lanie and Esposito returned to their places.

"Come on, it will be fun, look they're doing it" he said as he pointed to a couple taking the stage.

A few moments later the opening notes of 'I Got You Babe' filled the air.

Kate looked at Castle and they both burst into laughter.

"I swear I had nothing to do with that," he told her.

"It's that damn universe again, isn't it?" she said as she tried to catch her breath.

He nodded, "Definetly the universe."

"Did I miss something here?" Lanie asked as she and Esposito favored them with an odd look.

Castle threw an arm around Kate and replied, "It's our wedding song."

"What!" Lanie and Esposito exclaimed at once, causing them to laugh even more.

"He's kidding," Kate told them as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Should I tell them the story?" he asked.

"No," she told him. "That's ours."

"What the hell is going on with you two tonight?" Lanie demanded to know.

"Nothing, it's just an inside joke," Kate answered with a laugh as she took in the confused expression on Esposito and Ryan's faces.

"Let me get a few things straight," Lanie said as she glared at the two of them, "First you two take off for some kind of long lunch break earlier in the week that has resulted into daring each other to sing karaoke, and then the two of you waltz in here holding hands, and you," she said pointing at Kate, "are parading around in a 'Team Nikki' t-shirt and now you're sharing inside jokes about a wedding song and yet you say nothing is going on, is that right?"

They looked at each other and then nodded, "That about covers it," Kate told her.

"Is it just me or does this song make anyone else want to run off for Vegas?" Castle asked which only made Kate laugh harder.

Lanie and Esposito traded looks before he stated, "You two are weird."

"But you like us that way," Castle told him. "In fact you enjoy it, now Kate, how about that duet?" he asked.

"Which song?"

"Well I did a little research pertaining to the songs that were out while you were growing up and one of them stood out to me as a song we should sing together," he replied.

"Which is?" she asked.

"Paula Abdul's Opposites Attract."

She giggled, "I loved that song when I was a kid, especially the video."

He laughed, "You really did spend a lot of time watching MTV, didn't you?"

"I told you I did."

"So, are we going to do it or what?" he asked.

She glanced at the studious faces of her friends and then at his eager expression and she grinned, "Yeah, let's do it," she told him as she slipped her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to the front of the room.

Lanie pulled the camera back out of her bag, "This one's for YouTube," she stated.

"I'll miss you," Esposito stated as she aimed the camera towards the stage.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"When Beckett kills you, I'll miss you."

Lanie smirked, "You won't have to miss me, they're still gunning for you and Ryan over that couples counseling appointment."

"So?"

"So, we'll all be going out together," she told him as the music started and her friends launched into their duet.

_Authors Note: Castle will break the Savannah Collier news in the next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's longer than the others, the conversations got away from me and I didn't want to split this chapter up._

Chapter 9

"I can't believe we're doing this, Castle," Kate stated as she parked the car in the lot of the councilors office.

"It'll be fun," he replied.

"That's what you keep telling me."

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

She looked at him, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

He considered it for a moment and then answered, "No."

"I didn't think so."

"Don't forget, Beckett, you're supposed to be madly in love with me," he teased.

She smiled, "Don't worry I know my lines, I know my part."

"Wow, my mother must be rubbing off on you," he replied.

"She told me that she thinks it's possible that I have acting talent in my blood."

Castle laughed, "You know what that means don't you?"

"No what?"

"It means you've been officially adopted as a member of Martha Rodger's family."

"It does not," she laughed.

"Kate, she calls you on the phone, she hugs you when you come over and she thinks you have acting talent in your blood, those are the three signs that you've been claimed as family by her."

Kate smiled softly, "That's sweet."

"Some would say that it's scary," he answered with a smirk.

"Do I need to smack you in the head again?"

He grinned, "No, but I might have to bring up your violent tendencies during our session today."

She glared at him, "No, you won't."

"I can't promise you anything."

She nodded, "Fine then, I can't promise not to call you kitten."

He looked at her gravely, "That's cruel."

"That's life."

"Okay I won't bring up your violent tendencies."

She smiled, "I knew you'd see it my way, now let's go get this over with so I can see what revenge you have planned for the boys."

They got out of the car and walked into the office building in silence. Once inside they made their way to the desk and Kate noticed a stack of Richard Castle novels lying on a shelf that was cluttered with files. She smirked and lowered her head so no one would see her roll her eyes.

Castle elbowed her gently, "Be nice," he whispered into her ear.

"I'll try."

He gave the receptionist their names and then smiled politely and obligingly signed the stack of books that suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Doctor Robertson will be with you in a moment, he's cleared the rest of his day for you," the enthusiastic receptionist stated.

"Great," Castle stated as he lead her to a seat in the waiting room.

"I don't like the sound of this," Kate whispered.

"Look on the bright side, there aren't any witnesses, no one will know were here."

"Thank god for that."

Finally a door opened and they were beckoned inside an office by a slightly balding man in his fifties who introduced himself as the doctor. After the introductions and the standard questions asking how long they had known each other and how long they had been a couple, Doctor Robertson eyed them and took on a serious expression.

"What has brought you here today? What issues are you having that need to be worked on?"

Neither one said anything as they looked at each other.

"Don't be shy," the doctor prompted. "No one is going to judge anything you have to say."

Kate squirmed; she knew this was a bad idea. She looked to Castle and prompted him to go first since this had been one of his brilliant ideas.

"She can be bossy," he stated.

The doctor smiled and looked at Kate, "Do you feel that you are bossy, Kate?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I guess I am sometimes, but isn't everybody?"

He nodded, "Yes, everyone has the tendency to be bossy, but does it get out of control?"

"No," Kate stated.

"Yes," Castle said at the same time and she shot him a glare.

"Why do you say that, Rick?" Doctor Robertson asked.

"Because it's true, she likes to be in control at all times."

"I see."

"I'm a cop, I'm supposed to be in control!" she exclaimed.

"Don't get upset, Kate," the doctor reasoned. "I'm sure your occupation plays a great part in your need to control things in life, but it shouldn't rule your relationship."

"It doesn't," she answered.

"What do you have to say about that, Rick?" he asked.

"Depends on what day it is."

"Oh my god," she muttered.

The doctor smiled, "This is a good start, what other complaints do you have? Let's get them all out on the table and then in our next session we'll hash them out further."

"She never lets me drive," Castle stated.

"Is that true?"

"Only when we're working," she answered.

"I see."

"That's not true; there are plenty of times outside of work when she doesn't let me drive."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Like a passenger," Castle answered and Kate almost choked on her laughter.

The doctor laughed with them, "Humor is good in a relationship."

"We've got plenty of that," Kate answered.

"Good, any other issues Rick?"

"She thinks too much," he answered.

"What?" Kate exclaimed.

"It's true, you think way too much sometimes."

"Compared to you who rarely thinks at all?" she shot back.

He shrugged, "I'm just saying I'm more laid back then you."

"So you think I'm uptight?" she accused.

"Not all the time," he told her.

"That's real nice," she replied. "I'm so glad to know that."

"It's nothing that can't be fixed," Doctor Robertson stated.

"She's easily offended," Castle stated.

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"No fighting," the doctor intervened. "This is supposed to be a calm environment for you to speak freely."

"Good luck with that," Kate muttered.

"Do you feel that the two of you fight a lot?" he asked Kate.

Kate smiled and recycled Castle's answer of, "It depends on what day it is."

"Anything else, Rick?"

"Well, there is the issue of her jealousy," he stated casting a glance at Kate.

"I am not jealous of anyone," she stated firmly.

"Why do you feel Kate has jealousy issues, Rick?" the doctor asked.

"Because it's so obvious," he replied. "Anytime another woman is around she assumes the worst"

"Maybe that's because it seems like every woman we come across is linked to your past."

"Do you feel threatened by the women in Rick's past?"

"No!" she exclaimed "Hell no."

"That seems like a strong reaction for someone who isn't bothered by other women," Doctor Robertson said.

"I am not jealous of any woman that he has been with," she stated through clenched teeth.

"You are so jealous," Castle stated, egging her on.

"What about you?" she demanded. "You don't seem to like me being near any other man, I mean you went as far as to have your writer buddies haze your protégé at a poker game to keep him from spending time with me."

"That was different," he stated.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is he was trying to steal you."

"He was not."

"He was, and he can't have you, I found you and your mine and no other writer is taking you without a fight," he replied with a flourish of hand motions.

"So it's alright for you to be bothered but not for me," she stated.

"I thought you weren't bothered?" he threw back at her.

"I'm not."

"You are."

Kate was growing angry, "So what if I am!" she exclaimed. "Maybe I don't like seeing women throw themselves at you on a daily basis! Maybe I find it disgusting, maybe I think you're better than that, maybe I feel the same way that you do…" she declared before trailing off.

"And what way would that be, Kate?" the doctor questioned.

She fell silent and looked down at her hands, she'd gone too far.

"I get it," Castle stated. "You're mine and I'm yours and we don't want any hint of interference."

"Is that right, Kate?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," she said quietly, knowing there was no way to deny it and that if she did she would be lying and it would make everything worse.

"We're already making progress, this is good," Doctor Robertson told them.

They both gave a fake smile and then looked at each other in a mutual understanding that they may be in over their heads.

"Now Kate, do you have any issues with Rick?"

"You mean besides him being a pain in the ass?"

The doctor laughed lightly, "Can you narrow it down?"

"He never listens."

"I do to, it's just that sometimes I don't like what you're saying and choose to disregard it," he replied.

"We'll have to work on that," the doctor said as he made a note and Kate smirked.

"Then there's the womanizing."

"You're the only woman in my life besides my mother and my daughter," he responded.

"Tell that to your fan club."

"I can't help it if my fans adore me," he replied.

"He may have a point there," the doctor agreed.

"He doesn't have to enjoy their attention so much," she answered.

"We'll discuss that later, any other problems?"

"He can be childish."

"I prefer to see the light side of life," Castle stated.

"Nothing wrong with that," the doctor told him, "But maybe we need to find a better way for you to do that."

"Anything else?"

They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Not that we can think of right now," Castle stated.

"Alright then, how about the intimacy, how is that?"

They looked at each other once more and he could see the panic in her eyes.

"Intimacy can mean a lot of things," Castle stated. "Which do you mean?" he asked hoping that it wasn't what they were thinking.

"Sex," he stated.

Apparently god was busy elsewhere, Castle mused as he looked at Kate. She looked liked she wanted to find a hole to crawl into.

"It's lacking," he answered.

"Why is that?"

"Yeah, Kate, why is that?" Castle mimicked.

She squirmed in her seat, shot him a glare and replied, "I believe in waiting for the right moment."

"And you don't feel the moment is right most of the time?" the doctor asked.

Between Castle's teasing grin and her own discomfort it was all down hill from that point on.

Two hours later they were standing at the desk once more. Kate felt as though she had been through torture and Castle obviously found the whole affair utterly amusing.

"Do you want to pay the bill now, or do you want us to send you a statement?" the receptionist asked.

"Could you send the statement to my accountant?" he asked. "I allow them to do the bill handling."

"Of course Mr. Castle, if you'll just give me their name and address."

"It is the accounting firm of Esposito, Ryan and associates," he began and it took everything in Kate not to laugh as he gave the receptionist Ryan's home address.

"Would you like to schedule you're next appointment?"

"We'll have to get back to you on that," he stated. "We have hectic schedules."

They said their goodbyes and Castle led her out of the office.

They climbed into the car but Kate made no move to start the engine. There was silence between them before she turned to him and stated, "I don't know whether to laugh or shoot you."

He gave her his usual boyish grin, "Go with laughter, it's better for my health."

She nodded and allowed a light laugh to tumble from her lips.

He chuckled lightly and then said, "That guy's a quack."

"I know!" Kate exclaimed.

"I can't believe him saying we have trust issues!" he said in outrage.

She nodded in agreement, "It was ridiculous, I trust you completely."

"And I trust you," he added.

"I'd like to know where he gets off saying our relationship is a ticking time bomb!" she exclaimed waving a hand for emphasis.

"I know!" he exclaimed in equal outrage. "We have a great relationship."

"That's right, our relationship is way better now than when we met."

"You can say that again."

"Then he has the nerve to say we need extensive counseling and individual analysis," Kate complained.

Castle shook his head, "I hope he isn't sitting around waiting for that to happen."

"Oh I'm sure he is, he's probably counting on seeing a nice chunk of your money," she teased. "Especially when he charges $250 an hour."

"He's going to be very disappointed," Castle replied. "And I hope Ryan and Esposito have enough saved to cover today's session."

Kate laughed, "I can't wait until they get that $500 bill for two hours."

"Yeah, two hours with a quack."

"Well look at who picked him."

"Yeah, they can't pick a decent pizza and they can't pick a decent counselor."

She laughed, "Well at least we know we're better off on our own without outside help, if we have problems we'll work them out ourselves."

"That's right; we'll council each other in a back booth at the sacred ground of Remy's."

Kate smiled, "As long as we have Remy's we'll be alright."

"Speaking of Remy's, I think we should go there now," Castle told her.

"So soon?" she teased. "We were just there a few days ago."

"When it comes to Remy's, it's never too soon, and besides we have to talk about Sunday."

"Sunday?" she questioned as she put the key in the ignition. "What do you have in mind for us on Sunday?"

"We're having dinner with your grandmother," he stated as kept his gaze trained on hers.

She blinked rapidly and it seemed like forever before she spoke, "You want to run that by me again?"

"Sure," he replied. "On Sunday we are having dinner with your grandmother."

Kate's jaw tightened and her hands griped the steering wheel, "What did you do?"

"We'll discuss it at Remy's," he said firmly.

"No, I think we should discuss it now," she demanded.

"No."

"Castle!"

"No, Kate."

She huffed in annoyance and turned the key and started the car. She knew why he wanted to delay the discussion until they reached Remy's, she wouldn't be able to yell there as she would be able to in the car, and he was counting on that. He wanted to get her into a place where there were witnesses so she couldn't kill him. She cast a quick glance at him as he sat silently in the passenger seat, a determined look on his face. This trip to Remy's wasn't going to be as fun as the last one she thought to herself.

Kate's stomach was churning by the time she had finally slid into the booth at Remy's. She had ordered a vanilla shake but made no move to drink it as she waited for Castle to make himself comfortable in his place across from her. She watched him as he stared down at his coffee cup, his eyes closed as though he were rehearsing what to say or praying for mercy.

"Talk, Castle," she said, her voice firm and demanding.

"Don't be mad, Kate," he stated softly.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" she exclaimed.

He raised his gaze to hers, "You should know that by now, I can never help myself when it comes to you."

"Do you ever stop and think about how I might feel about you poking around into my personal business?"

"Of course I do," he answered.

"Really? Because I have to say that it usually doesn't seem that way."

"I just…" he trailed off.

"You just what, Castle?" she asked, fire still present in her tone.

"I just want to fix things that are wrong; I want you to be happy."

"I appreciate the fact that you want me to be happy, and I'll even admit that I usually find it sweet that you think you can swoop in and fix everything that may be wrong in my life, but don't you think it should be my decision of what things need fixed?"

"Yes, except for when you're denying yourself of something you want, that's when I have to step in, Kate."

"Castle…"

"No, Kate, listen it may have been wrong on some level for me to go behind your back and do this but given our history you probably should've known that I was going to track the woman down, especially when I asked you her name and you willingly provided it."

"What are you saying? That I wanted you to do this?" she said with a short laugh that had nothing to do with amusement.

He nodded slightly, "Maybe on some subconscious level you did want someone to step in and take control of the situation. When I asked her name you could've just said Savannah but instead you gave me a last name to go along with it, so maybe you did want me to intervene, Kate, maybe you just don't realize that, just like Savannah Collier has been waiting around the last eleven years hoping the world will throw you in front of her on a street somewhere and neither one of you will have a choice but to see each other. Both of you have been waiting for someone to come along and make the first move because you're both afraid of rejection and having your pride bruised."

Kate looked away from him and bit into her bottom lip. Maybe he was right, she thought, maybe she had set the wheels in motion without even realizing she had done it or that she wanted it done, and he was right that she should've know that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of finding her grandmother. She swallowed hard before taking a sip of her shake. She then looked up at him and asked, "So how did this Sunday invitation come about?"

He studied her for a moment, reading her face to make sure he had gotten through to her and when he was satisfied that she was backing down a bit, he began his story.

"I went and saw her on Thursday."

"You went to her house?" she questioned.

"Yeah, what did you think?"

"I figured you called her," she answered.

"I was going to call her but I felt that this was a delicate situation and it required a face to face visit."

"That was the meeting you had to go," she said more to herself then him.

Castle nodded, "I figured the sooner the better."

"How is she?" Kate asked quietly.

He gave her a soft smile, "She looked good, seemed healthy and she has a sharp mind."

She smiled slightly, "That's good to hear."

"You've got her eyes," he stated.

"I know," she replied as she brought her focus back to his face. "What did she think of you showing up on her doorstep?"

"She was very kind and polite, and she didn't seem bothered by the fact that I was there, she surprised the hell out of me though by knowing who I was before I could even tell her."

"Really?" Kate asked her interest sparked.

"Yeah, it turns out she knows about our arrangement."

Kate looked at him in surprise, "She knows about us?"

"Apparently your cousin Ashley is her informant."

Kate smiled wryly, "I never suspected that Ashley was running information to grandma."

"Well now you know, and by they way, your grandmother has read the Nikki Heat books."

He was glad she was sitting down because she suddenly looked sick.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked her eyes widened in surprise.

"No!" he exclaimed. "She has the books, I saw them, and she has a picture of you sitting next to them."

"Oh my god," she muttered as she rubbed a hand over her face. "I can't even picture her reading a Nikki Heat book, it's too bizzare, it's too…I don't even know the word for it."

"If it makes you feel any better, she raked me over the coals for certain scenes in those books, if you catch my drift."

Kate blushed knowing exactly what scenes her grandmother had been referring to. "No, Castle, that does not make me feel any better, I for one don't want to even try and imagine my grandmother sitting around reading a sex scene in a book that was inspired by me."

He nodded, "It was a little awkward."

"Can we change the subject?" Kate asked as she shifted uncomfortably.

"The subject of your grandmother's reading habits, yes, the subject of your grandmother entirely, no."

"Fine" she relented. "What did you say to her?"

"I asked her if her feelings had changed."

"And what was her answer to that?" Kate asked her voice carrying a slight tremor.

"She said yes, she said she misses you."

Kate scoffed, "I guess that's why she hasn't called."

"Hey, you haven't picked up the phone either," Castle reminded her.

He had a way with stinging her with the truth on occasion, and of course this was one of those times. She lifted her hand from the table in a light sign of surrender.

"Alright, point taken," she admitted quietly.

"She regrets what she has done, Kate. She wants to see you; she wants the chance to make amends with you."

"I don't know, Castle," she whispered as she leaned back into her seat.

"Kate, how old is your grandmother?"

"80," she answered.

"She's 80 years old," he repeated and she nodded. "Kate, you may not always have the chance to change the way things are between the two of you, do want to take that risk."

"She hurt me, Rick," she stated and he could see the sheen of tears in her eyes.

"I know she hurt you, and she knows it too, but do you know who else she hurt with what she did?" he asked.

Kate shook her head no and lowered her gaze back to the table top.

"She hurt herself, she's been missing out on your life and that hurts her. She loves you; she wants to make it right."

He was met with silence but he knew she was listening intently even if she was avoiding his gaze.

"Wouldn't your mom want you to work things out with your grandmother? Don't you think she'd want you to at least try?"

Kate's eyes snapped back to his face, "You're going to pull the mom card, seriously?"

He shrugged, "Whatever works."

She sighed heavily, "You really think that this is a good idea? You're sure that she wants this? You didn't coerce her into it or make her feel as if she had to see me, right."

His face took on a defensive expression, "Of course I didn't do that! I would never willingly walk you into a situation where you could be hurt more than you already are. All I did was ask if she wanted things to be different, and she said she did, she was the one who asked me if I thought I could get you to have dinner with her on Sunday, and it was her idea that I come along, she said that she felt you'd be more comfortable if I was with you."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Castle," she replied as she absorbed his words.

"I know," he answered after a moment.

"It's just hard to believe that after all of this time that she would want me."

"She never stopped wanting you, Kate. She told me that she never thought you'd really walk away and never come back."

"She should've known me better than that."

He nodded, "I think in hindsight she realized that."

"She's not sick or anything is she? You'd tell me if you knew something like that wouldn't you?" I'd like to think Ashley would've told me but…"

"Savannah Collier looked and seemed to be the picture of health," Castle told her cutting her off in mid sentence. "She didn't say anything to me about any kind of fatal illness or anything like that, and of course I would tell you if she had."

She nodded and took a sip of her shake, "Okay."

He chuckled and she looked at him in puzzlement, "What?"

"You two are a lot alike," he replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're sitting there thinking she must be dying because she wants to make amends and I had to keep reassuring her that you were safe and sound at your desk, she was sure that I was there to tell her something was wrong with you."

Kate smiled, "Well at least she was concerned."

"She's your grandmother; she'll always be concerned about you."

"You're going to go with me?" she asked needing the reassure that he'd be by her side if she was going to take this step.

"Of course I'm going to be there, I'll always be there for you, and besides I'm not about to turn down a free meal."

She laughed, "You'll be in for a treat, she loves to cook."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"So what did you think of Savannah Collier?" Kate asked now that she was feeling better about the whole situation.

"I think she's a nice person, easily likable."

Kate nodded in agreement, "She was always popular."

"I think I detected a trace of a southern accent in her voice," he commented.

"She grew up in South Carolina," Kate told him. "Or at least she did until she was 14, and then her father's business brought them to New York."

"I thought maybe she was from Georgia, given her name," he replied.

"Her mom was from Savannah, that's how she got the name."

"I see," he answered. "But I have to say that I see a good bit of southern charm in her for a woman who's spent the biggest portion of her life in New York."

Kate laughed, "She always said that if you were born southern it didn't matter where you went, you took it with you."

He grinned, "That seems to be true in her case."

"You should've met my great-grandmother; she was a real southern lady or belle as she liked to say."

"You knew your great-grandmother?" he asked

"Yeah, whats so hard to believe about that? A lot of people know their great grandparents."

He shrugged, "I guess I've never really heard anyone mention great grandparents before, I don't recall ever knowing mine."

"Well I never knew my great-grandfather, he died before I was born and great-grandma moved to Connecticut to live with grandma's sister but she came to New York every summer to stay with my grandmother for a few weeks."

"What was her name?" he asked fascinated by this deeper glimpse into her history.

"You won't find her among the living, Castle," she lightly teased.

"I figured that," he replied with a smirk, "but I like to know names anyway."

"Her name was Marie," she answered.

His eyes lit up, "I take it that's where your middle name came from."

"Another mystery solved, Castle."

"I love solving Kate Beckett mysteries," he answered with a laugh.

She grinned, "Anyway, she used to come for a few weeks in the summer and I loved to just sit and listen to her, I loved her voice, I thought her accent was so pretty and she'd tell me stories that her parents and grandparents had told her."

"Blissful tales of the old south?" he asked.

Kate laughed, "Yeah, history class was a rude awakening after hearing some of those stories but I still remember them and love them because she told them to me."

"It must've been like having your own version of Gone with the Wind," Castle teased.

"Something like that," she replied with a smile. "Mom adored her and so did I; she usually took a few days off from work when she was in town so that we could spend as much time at my grandmother's house as possible."

"She sounds like she was a special lady," he told her sincerely.

"She was, and we were devastated when she died."

"She must've had a long life though, right?"

"We all thought she'd make it to a 100 but she went at 85."

"How old were you at the time?"

"18."

Realization crossed his face; she lost her great grandmother when she was 18, her mother at 19.

"I'm sorry, Kate," he stated at a loss for words.

She knew what he was thinking, that he had realized she suffered the loss of a loved ones barely a year apart.

"It's okay, Castle, with grandma Marie it was different, I mean I was hurt and sad but I felt lucky that I had her for as long as I did and like you said she had a long life, I was able to make it through that one okay, just like I made it through my grandfather's passing when I was 15. My mom made sure I was okay."

And then it had been Johanna, he couldn't help thinking and nobody had helped Kate then according to Savannah.

"Your grandmother told me about the days following your mom's passing," he said slowly.

"What about it?" she asked, not really sure that she wanted to know.

"She told me how everything was thrust upon you; how no one helped you cope. She carries a lot of regret about that."

"I made it through it, Castle, I didn't want to but I didn't have a choice," she whispered.

"I know but it was hard to hear, I hate knowing that no one was there for you."

"It doesn't matter now," Kate told him.

"It matters to me."

"It shouldn't, it's over and done with and you can't fix it, Rick."

"I know that, but…"

"But what?" she asked.

"But I want you to know that I would've been there for you if I had known you then."

She smiled sadly, "I know you would've been."

She meant that sincerely, for she knew without a shadow of a doubt that had she known Rick Castle back then he would've been there holding her hand helping her make the arrangements and offering his shoulder to cry on. He would've made her eat and he would've made her sleep and talk about her feelings. Without warning the memory of the night following her mother's funeral came back to her and she remembered being all alone in the kitchen after everyone had left and her father had locked himself in the bedroom upstairs with a bottle of whiskey. A stack of dirty dishes had been sitting on the counter and she had intended to wash them but when she reached for them she began to hurl them at the wall and the floor as hurt and anger washed over her. She recalled how she had fallen to her knees, the feel of cool linoleum and broken glass piercing through the sheer black pantyhose that had covered her legs. She remembered crying as if she had never cried before, how her body had shook uncontrollably, how no one had been there to pick her up and put her back together. If Castle had been there he would've lifted her from the floor, swept up the shards of glass and mended her cuts. He would've found a way to heal her.

Castle watched as she fell silent, her face clouding with some memory that she wasn't sharing with him. He saw the wetness of tears glistening against her eyelashes and he was out of his seat and sliding in beside her before she could even register the movement. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her tightly into his side and then began rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a soothing motion.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he whispered.

She shook her head, "You didn't, it's just that sometimes memories sneak up on me when I'm least expecting it."

"I wish I could've helped you back then."

She smiled up at him, the sadness diminishing slightly, "It's okay, you help me now and that's all that matters."

He nodded and held her a little tighter as her head dropped onto his shoulder.

Kate gave a small laugh. "I bet the regular customers in here think we're crazy. A few days ago we're in here laughing hysterically and now were back and it probably looks like I'm having an emotion breakdown."

He laughed, "Don't worry about it, the regulars already pegged us as crazy a long time ago."

She laughed, "You're probably right, that French fry throwing incident last year probably sealed our fate."

He gave her arm a squeeze, "See, nothing to worry about."

"Except for that look on Marjorie's face," she commented catching a glimpse of the waitress.

He looked around the room and caught sight of the woman, "We're making her day again," he replied.

She lifted her head from his shoulder, "We keep this up and she'll be in the back writing up our engagement announcement."

He grinned as he moved back to his own seat,"That would be interesting."

She shook her head and smiled as the light caught the ruby ring on her right hand.

"You're going on Sunday?" he asked wanting confirmation from her.

"Yes, I'll go and listen to what she has to say."

"And you're going because you want to, not because you feel like I'm forcing you to, right?"

"I want to go," she whispered. "It's time for things to change."

"Okay, I'll pick you up; she wants us to be there at 6, is that alright with you?"

"That's fine, I'll be ready."

He smiled at her in encouragement, "Everything will be alright, it will all work out."

"I hope you're right," she replied.

"I am," he promised. "You'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors Note: Once again I thank you for your reviews! This chapter is a long one and also the last one! I hope you all enjoy it._

Chapter 10

By the time Sunday had arrived, Kate had worked herself into a state of nervous agitation. When she finally dragged herself from her bed that morning, giving up on the sleep that was eluding her, she decided that a run would clear her mind. An hour and a half later she returned home with her mind just as cluttered as it had been when she left. She tried watching TV, hoping to find something that would occupy her attention but once again she found her thoughts lingering and settling upon the thought of the reunion that was to take place that night.

She hated the way her mind worked, wished she could be one of those people who didn't have every bad moment of their past on a constant loop in the recesses of their brain. She didn't want to think about the last time she had seen Savannah Collier, she didn't want to remember the sharp tone of her voice that had always been gentle when speaking to her. She didn't want to remember the sound of the door slamming behind her and she didn't want to remember the tears she had cried as she had driven away. She shook her head as if by doing so she could dislodge the memories from her brain. She had to do something, she had to keep busy or she'd drive herself crazy, so she began with the laundry and then worked her way up to cleaning the entire apartment. Three times she picked up her phone and tapped out a message to Castle, telling him that she wasn't going, but each time she deleted it before hitting send.

As she held the phone in her hand for the fourth time, intending to write the message once again, the screen lit up with a message from him.

"_Are you still up for seeing your grandmother tonight?"_ he had written.

She agonized over the answer, knowing that she had to say yes but wishing she could say no.

"_Are you alright?" _Castle asked when she hadn't responded to his first message.

"_I'm fine, and I'm still on for tonight," _she replied.

"_I'll be there to get you a little after 5."_

"_Okay,"_ she told him.

She sighed and put the phone back on the coffee table. It was a done deal now; she was going to face her grandmother for the first time in eleven years. Amongst the anxiety lingered the feeling of anticipation, she had missed her over the years, missed their bond and the link to her mother but she wasn't sure she could overcome the feelings she had about their last encounter. She looked down at her watch, 12:44 it read. She had about four hours to get over it…at least to the point where it would only be the faintest whisper in the back of her head.

By the time Castle arrived at her door she was dressed in a black skirt and a long sleeved dark green top.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he stepped inside her door.

"No," she stated as she waved a hairbrush in the air "I can't decide what to do with my hair."

"Leave it down," he told her.

"Why?"

"Because I like it down and besides this is a private dinner with your grandmother, not a cocktail party."

She smiled slightly and laid the brush on the stand only to begin tugging on the hem of her shirt.

He laughed softly and reached out and pulled her fingers away from the material of her shirt.

"Stop fussing, she already knows that you're beautiful, you don't have to go through all of this trouble."

"I don't know if I can do this, Castle," she said quietly as she moved around the living room, picking up her keys and phone and shoving them into her purse.

"Yes you can, you're just nervous but once we get there you'll be fine."

"Keep telling me that," Kate told him as she moved towards the door.

"She's probably nervous too," he replied as he followed her out into the hallway.

She nodded slightly in agreement as they took the elevator downstairs.

"We're taking the Ferrari?" she asked when they stepped outside the building.

"I wanted you to arrive in style," he answered with a grin as he opened the passenger side door for her.

"Her neighbors will love this," Kate stated as she got into the car.

He laughed, "Just think, it'll make a good story for her to share."

"Yeah, the prodigal granddaughter returns home in a red Ferrari with a millionaire author at her side."

Castle smiled, "Hey, that's the stuff harlequin novels and lifetime movies are made of," he told her before shutting her door and hurrying around the car to the drivers side. She fell silent as they pulled away from her building and he turned on the radio figuring it would be best not to pressure her for conversation.

Kate watched as the noise and brightness of the city gave away to quiet tree lined neighborhoods, but her mind wasn't on the passing scenery. She cast a quick glance at Castle, thankful that he realized her need for silence. As he made the turn that carried them into familiar territory she expected to be overwhelmed with the bad thoughts that had plagued her throughout the day but they never came, instead they were replaced with all of the good things about her grandmother, all of the sweet memories they had shared that had been locked away in the back of her memory like antique linens in an old hope chest.

It overwhelmed her, this strong remembrance of her childhood, of the second most important woman that had been in her life. Savannah Collier had loved her children and grandchildren fiercely, and during the summer she liked nothing more than for her house to be overrun with her grandchildren. Kate could remember lazy sun drenched summer days that she had spent in her grandparents home, of time spent running these streets with cousins and neighborhood friends, she could almost hear the way her grandmother's voice had sounded when she would call them into the house for lunch or dinner. There was always a radio playing in the kitchen, and she always served the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crusts already cut off, and there were always cold glasses of cherry kool-aid and cookie jars full of homemade treats. The air in the house always held the scent of Chanel no.5, which Savannah had once declared the classiest thing a woman could wear. She could recall the nights she had stayed over, in the room that had once belonged to her mother, the soft hands of her grandmother as she tucked the heirloom quilt around her shoulders and the feather light kiss across her forehead. She could still hear the quiet lullabies that had been hummed as she drifted to sleep and she could remember the comfort that was to be found in the arms of Savannah during those sometimes chaotic teenage days when it seemed as though Johanna Beckett just didn't understand.

Her throat tightened and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. She felt the weight of Castle's hand as it covered her own. She curled her fingers around his and gripped his hand gently before he carefully pulled it away and placed it back on the steering wheel.

She took a deep breath, trying desperately to regain control of her emotions.

"Kate," he spoke.

Her eyes fluttered open and she realized the car had stopped.

"We're here." he said quietly and she felt the lump growing in her throat.

"I don't know what to say to her, Castle." she whispered as her gaze collided with his.

He took her hand and offered her an encouraging smile. "You can start of with 'hi, grandma'."

"Is it really that simple?" she asked as her eyes flicked to the house through the car window.

He nodded, "I think it is, but if you don't like that approach you could go the little red riding hood way and start of with, 'Grandma, what big eyes you have'."

The statement elicited a small laugh from her and he smiled at her, glad that he had been able to relieve some of the tension she had been feeling.

"My grandmother doesn't have big eyes," she replied.

Castle laughed, "Then go with option one."

He opened the door and got out of the car and walked around to Kate's side and opened the door for her since she made no move to get out.

"Everything will be fine," he told her as she unhooked her seatbelt and forced herself out of the seat.

She smiled at him, grateful that he had taken her hand, and followed him the walk and onto the porch. He knocked on the door and Savannah called for them to come in.

Kate took a deep breath as he opened the screen door and led her through the open doorway. The scent of Savannah's signature Sunday dinner hit her first followed by scent of the highly regarded Chanel No. 5. Her grandmother's voice beckoned them into the living room.

"I told you she would come," Castle announced as they stepped into the woman's view point.

Savannah Collier was seated on the white sofa, facing the doorway that they had stepped through. She smiled and tears filled her eyes as her gaze flew to the face of her granddaughter.

Castle squeezed Kate's hand, urging her to say something.

"Hi, Grandma," she said softly using the opening line he had given her in the car.

"Please sit down," Savannah stated her voice thick with emotion. "Dinner will keep for a few minutes."

Castle let go of her hand and sat down in the chair leaving her no choice but to sit down beside her grandmother.

The two women stared at each other for a long moment before Savannah reached out a hand to Kate and cupped her face.

Kate's eyes closed remembering the familiar gesture and she leaned into the feel of her grandmother's soft hand.

"Oh Katie," Savannah cried as she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry," she stated as Kate's arms wrapped around her, "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Castle heard Kate whisper.

He watched quietly as Savannah held onto to Kate, running her fingers through her hair and making her apologies and pleas for forgiveness.

"I forgive you," he heard Kate say and he didn't have to see her face to know she was crying.

He began to feel awkward watching the scene before him and he stood from the chair and made his way around the room examining the framed photos that were sat around. He found Kate's senior photo sitting among others whom he assumed were her cousins. He then turned his attention to the mantel and picked up a photo that caught his attention. He easily picked out Johanna Beckett and knew without a doubt that the girl standing next to her was Kate, a moment of further observation led him to identify the third person in the photo as Savannah but his eyes lingered on a fourth person, an older woman, who shared the same features of the three women standing next to her.

"That's my great grandmother Marie," Kate's voice whispered breaking through his thoughts.

He smiled at her, "Everything alright?" he asked as he returned the photo the mantel.

She nodded, "We're fine."

"Good," he said as he looked to the sofa and locked eyes with Savannah. "I wasn't trying to be nosy," he told her. "I just can't resist looking for childhood photos of her."

She laughed, "That's alright Rick, I don't mind, I'm pretty fond of that photo on the mantel and I enjoy showing it off, there's four generations in the photo."

"And they're all beautiful," he replied.

Savannah nodded in agreement and turned her attention to Kate. "I hope you still like my fried chicken, Katie, it's been so long since I had a reason to fix my usual Sunday dinner that I just couldn't resist."

"Sounds good to me," she answered with a smile as she offered a hand to her grandmother to help her stand.

"Home cooking will come as a treat to her," Castle couldn't resist saying. "Most of Kate's meals come from Styrofoam containers."

Kate shot him a look as they moved towards the kitchen, "He neglects to tell you that half of those meals are bought and provided by him," she told her grandmother.

"I know how it is," Savannah said as she led them into the kitchen where the food was being kept warm on the stove. "You young people want to eat on the go instead of having a decent meal."

"That's how it is sometimes," Kate answered.

Savannah smiled and then turned thoughtful, "I guess I should ask you if it's still alright to call you Katie, or do you prefer to be called Kate now?"

"You can call me Katie," she replied. "I don't mind."

"Do I get to call you Katie?" Castle asked.

"No," she said with a smile, "You can stick to Kate."

She saw the mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes and knew he was thinking of taking that comment in an entirely different direction.

"Don't go there," she warned as she handed him the bowl of potatoes to carry.

"Go where?" he teased.

"You know where," she told him as she gathered up the plate of biscuits.

"What's the problem?" Savannah asked a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Your granddaughter thinks I have a dirty mind," he stated.

Savannah laughed and picked up the platter of chicken, "Well do you?"

Kate laughed and he saw the joy reflected in Savannah's eyes at the sound.

"I'm not confirming nor denying that rumor," he told her with a grin.

They carried the food to the table and once it was situated, Castle pulled out Savannah's chair for her and then did the same for Kate before taking his place next to her.

Savannah beamed at him, "You know if I was a few decades younger, I'd snap you up."

Kate scoffed as she filled her plate and Castle couldn't resist teasing her.

"Careful," he told Savannah, "Kate gets jealous when other women pay attention to me."

"Is that right?" her grandmother answered a sly smile on her lips.

"No, it isn't right at all," Kate stated.

"Trust me, it's true."

"Stop it," Kate told him, "Or I'm going to hurt you."

He laughed at her, "It's alright, Kate, I don't mind if you want me all to yourself."

She bit her lip and her cheeks flushed. She knew he was referring to her confession from the counseling session.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself," she replied.

"It's what I know," he remarked smugly.

She rolled her eyes and turned to her grandmother, "If you want him you can have him."

Savannah chuckled lightly as she poured gravy onto her potatoes, "I don't think he'd like that, he seems to be attached to you and besides I have a feeling you'd miss him."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you crying into your pillow every night, pining away for me," Castle told Kate.

"See what I have to put up with," Kate said to her grandmother.

"But you like it," she replied.

Kate laughed, "What makes you say that?"

"I can tell."

"How?"

"Your eyes, Katie, your eyes always give you away and then there's that smile on your face."

Kate squirmed slightly in her seat; apparently her grandmother was still able to read her like a book.

"You like me," Castle whispered loudly in her ear making her laugh and smack him lightly in the shoulder.

"I think I already admitted that," she answered a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I think Ashley may be right," Savannah stated. "I think she does have a crush on you, Rick."

"Oh my god," Kate stated as Castle laughed.

"You two are cute together," Savannah said as she watched them.

Kate's face couldn't get any redder. They hadn't been there long and already her grandmother was voicing the same opinion of half the people they knew.

Castle smiled at the old woman, "We've been told that before."

Savannah laughed and there was a mischievous sparkle in her eye, "You know I wouldn't mind having a great grandchild."

Kate's fork clattered against the plate and Castle's hand froze as he reached for a biscuit.

Savannah chuckled at their shocked expressions, "Well you can't blame me can you? I mean look at the two of you, you would have a beautiful child."

"No doubt about that," Castle replied as he regained his composure.

"You have great grandchildren," Kate said once she had found her voice.

"I know that," she replied, "And don't get me wrong I love Miranda and Sophie but they're just like Penelope."

Kate grimaced as she thought of her cousin, "God help us all."

"I don't know where Lauren went wrong with that girl," Savannah stated.

Kate shrugged and swallowed the bite of food she had taken, "Mom always wondered where you went wrong with Lauren."

"I didn't go wrong with Lauren," she answered, "genetics failed her."

Castle nearly choked on his food and Kate patted his back as she laughed.

"My mom and Aunt Lauren were polar opposites," she explained to him.

He nodded in understanding not wanting to break the flow of their conversation.

"Lauren got that sour disposition and haughty attitude from your grandfather's side of the family," Savannah declared.

Kate grinned, "Great Aunt Miriam."

The old woman smiled, "You remember."

"Who could forget?" Kate asked

"Can you believe the old bat is still alive?" Savannah asked causing Castle's eyes to snap to the woman's face.

She chuckled at his expression, "I know what you're thinking, Rick."

"You do?"

"Yes, you're thinking I don't have much room to talk in calling someone an old bat when I'm no spring chicken myself."

He shook his head, "I wasn't thinking that at all."

She laughed, "I don't believe him, do you, Katie?"

Kate gave him a mischievous smile, "Hardly ever," she declared.

Castle shot her a look of mock indignation.

"You'd understand if you knew Miriam," Savannah told him.

"I'm not surprised she's still around," Kate said going back to her grandmother's original statement "God doesn't want to put up with her and the devil doesn't want the competition."

"Kate!" Castle exclaimed in shock while Savannah laughed and raised her glass.

"Amen to that, honey," she stated.

Kate laughed and he could tell that she was much more relaxed now then she had been in the car.

"I am surprised though that I've never had to arrest anyone for strangling her," she told her grandmother.

"I wouldn't arrest someone for strangling Miriam; I'd give them a medal and consider it a public service."

They all laughed together and Castle couldn't keep himself from asking, "What is the deal with Aunt Miriam?"

"She's my grandfather's sister and let's just say she's never been known for her kindness," Kate told him.

"She never thought I was good enough for her brother," Savannah supplied.

"Ah, one of those," Castle stated and both women nodded.

"And there's a lot of rules to follow if you go to her house," Kate remembered.

"Like what?"

"Like everyone has to take their shoes off at the door, children aren't allowed to sit on the furniture they have to sit on the floor, kids aren't to speak unless spoken to and you're not to pet her cat."

"Why aren't kids allowed on the furniture?"

"Because she feels that children are grubby, with the exception of her own of course," Savannah answered.

"She sounds like a lot of fun," Castle stated.

"Oh yeah, lots of fun," Kate replied.

"Katie learned the hard way about petting the cat."

"Did you get bit?" he asked her.

"No, I got my fingers smacked by Miriam," she answered. "I was eight and sitting on the floor of course and the cat came up to me and I couldn't resist petting it."

"And she smacked you for it?" he said incredulously.

"Yeah, she didn't like her cat being petted by anyone other than herself."

"That's crazy."

"That's Aunt Miriam," she replied as if it was the only explanation required.

"Don't worry, Rick, I smacked her back," Savannah stated proudly.

He chuckled as he tried to picture it in his mind, "How did she like getting her fingers smacked?"

"Oh, I didn't smack her fingers dear," she answered.

He looked at Kate with a puzzled expression. "She smacked her face," she told him with a laugh.

"You didn't!" he exclaimed.

"I did," the old woman answered pride written all over her face. "I'd been waiting 35 years for the chance to hit that old bat and when she smacked Katie, I knew the day had come."

"Good for you," Castle declared with a smile.

"It was one of the highlights of my life," she told him.

"Well mom didn't think too much of having to pull you two part when it escalated into a full blown brawl," Kate said.

Savannah laughed, "She got over it once I told her what started it."

"Wasn't she there when it happened?" Castle asked.

Kate shook her head, "No, she had gone out to the car to get something and by the time she came back all hell had broken lose."

"Well Miriam had it coming," Savannah said in her defense. "The cat didn't mind you petting it so why should she? I swear that woman shouldn't been locked up somewhere years ago."

"I'm starting to think your childhood was as traumatic as mine," Castle said to Kate.

She grinned, "All this time you've been thinking that you cornered the market on family dysfunction without even realizing what was hanging in my family tree."

"I know, this great!" he exclaimed.

She laughed and noticed the gleam in his eye that usually indicated a new plot line for Nikki.

"Why do I have a feeling that Nikki is going to run into a few dysfunctional relatives?"

"You know me too well," he replied with a sly smile.

"If you write about Miriam make her ugly," Savannah requested.

"Grandma!"

"Well an ugly disposition deserves an ugly face," she responded.

Castle laughed, "I'll give her a big nose and some warts."

Savannah nodded "That sounds good."

"And I'll have Rook kidnap her cat," he added.

Kate laughed, "That should be interesting."

"Any other suggestions?" he asked.

"Yes," Savannah told him. "If you write about me knock a few years off my age and make my hair its natural color."

"You got it."

Savannah smiled at Kate, "Look at this Katie, I'm having input on a future bestselling novel."

"You sure it's going to be a best seller?" she teased.

"Of course, how could it not be when it's about you?"

"You know a lot of things in those books are fiction," Kate declared.

Savannah chuckled, "Rick tried to convince me of that too."

"And you don't believe us?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely convinced, especially now that I've seen the two of you together."

"Well it's the truth," Kate told her.

There was silence for a moment and then Savannah turned her attention back to Castle.

"If the two of you do decide to give me a great grandchild, I'd rather not read about the process in one of your books, Rick."

Kate closed her eyes and told herself that smacking her head off the table until she was unconscious wasn't an option. She allowed her eyes to flicker open so she could glance at her partner who seemed to be struggling to form a response.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied finally and then added, "And from now on you will get special copies of the Nikki Heat books that will be marked with which passages you should skip."

"I'd appreciate that," Savannah said with a wink.

"Can I get that same deal?" Kate asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

He grinned suggestively, "I want you to get the full picture."

Kate said nothing in response but her cheeks grew red once more. The rest of the meal passed in much of the same fashion and once Kate had helped her grandmother load the dishwasher they retreated back to the living room. Savannah settled down in her chair leaving the sofa for Kate and Rick.

"How is your father, Katie?" she asked once they were all comfortable.

"He's fine, he's away on a hunting trip with his friends this week," she answered.

"I was glad to hear that he had overcome his troubles," Savannah remarked.

Kate looked at her in confusion, wondering how she knew that her father had overcome his demons.

"Ashley told me," the old woman stated.

"Ashley should get a job with the F.B.I," Castle remarked, "She'd make a great informant for them."

"I'll pass that suggestion along to her the next time I talk to her," Kate said.

"She wasn't trying to betray your trust," Savannah said quickly. "She just knew how much I worried about you and she was always looking to ease my mind."

Kate smiled softly, "It's alright; I know she wasn't doing it to hurt me."

"I always liked Jim and I wish I could have been more of a help to both of you."

Kate nodded, "Its okay, you were hurt too."

"I miss her," Savannah said quietly. "Everyday I miss her; it doesn't ever seem to get any easier."

"I know I miss her too," Kate said softly as she felt tears pricking her eyes.

"I know you do sweetheart," her grandmother answered.

Castle's hand covered hers and she was glad that he was there beside her, lending her his support.

They sat in heavy silence for a moment, feeling the grief for the woman who should've still been with them but had been stolen away. Finally Savannah blinked away the tears in her own eyes and cleared her throat. A change of subject was apparently in order and she turned to the man sitting next to her granddaughter.

"Your mother is Martha Rodgers isn't it?" she asked.

"That's what she tells me," he answered hoping the light joke would ease the tension for Kate.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand in response.

"I adore her work," Savannah stated. "I've enjoyed every show I've saw her in."

"I'll pass that on to her," he replied. "She'll be glad to hear that."

"She seems like a lovely person," Savannah remarked.

"She is," Kate answered. "Martha is one of the sweetest people I've ever met."

"You've gotten to know her?" Savannah asked.

Kate nodded, "Yeah, she's great and so is Rick's daughter Alexis."

Savannah took in the smile on Castle's face and the way he looked at Kate. There was no doubt in her mind that the writer was in love with her granddaughter, and she wouldn't be afraid to bet that her granddaughter was just as in love with him rather she wanted to admit it to herself or not.

"I'm glad Katie has found you and your family, Rick, I can see she's happy and obviously you and your family are good for her."

He smiled, "We're glad we found her too."

That flutter in her heart was making itself known again and Kate lowered her eyes to the floor, knowing that if she didn't he'd see the love for him reflected in them. She could hear Castle and her grandmother speaking to each other but she wasn't sure what they were talking about as she was too absorbed in trying to regain control of her feelings. She felt him squeeze her hand and she brought her focus back to her grandmother just as the woman moved to address her again.

"Do you enjoy your work, Katie?" she asked.

Kate tensed momentarily, "Yes, I like my job."

"From what I've read in the newspapers I'd say you're very good at it."

"She's the best," Castle remarked.

"I'm proud of you, Katie," Savannah said softly.

Kate's eyes rose to meet her grandmother's gaze and a smile slid across her lips, "Thank you, grandma that means a lot to me."

Savannah nodded and something undistinguishable flicked across her face.

"You scared the hell out of me last May when I opened the newspaper and read that you had been shot," Savannah said her tone quivering with emotion.

Kate paled and Castle's stomach turned and he was sure his face was probably as white as Kate's.

"I was so scared for you Katie."

"I scared a lot of people," Kate whispered as she clutched Castle's hand.

"I was calling Ashley every hour asking if she had heard anything from your father and when she told me that you were going to make it, I was never so relieved in all of my life. I wanted to come to you when you got out of the hospital and I had Ashley ask your father if he thought it would be okay if I came to see you but he told her that I should wait because you weren't in a good place in your mind and you had already pushed away everyone who mattered to you with the exception of him."

"He never told me any of this," Kate answered.

"I had Ashley tell him not to say anything; I didn't want to upset you further especially when you were keeping yourself at a distance from everyone."

Kate nodded, "I understand; it was probably for the best. Dad was right, I was in a bad place," she said before squeezing Castle's hand and forcing his attention to her face as she looked at him. "And I regret the way I pushed away the people I needed and wanted the most."

He gave her a slight nod in understanding and his thumb rubbed across the skin of her hand.

"You're alright now?" Savannah asked. "You're fully healed?"

"I'm fine," she told her. "There was no permanent damage done."

"Thank god for that," her grandmother stated visibly relieved by Kate's answer.

"I do, every night," Castle said quietly.

Savannah caught his gaze, "I'm sure you do, Rick."

They took a moment to collect themselves once more and the conversation that picked up was of a lighter nature until it was time for them to leave.

Savannah walked them to the door, her hand gripping Kate's arm.

"You'll come back, won't you?" she asked.

Kate smiled, "Of course I will."

"And you'll call?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll call," she replied.

"Here's her number," Castle said as he handed Savannah a slip of paper.

Kate laughed, "Aren't you on the ball tonight."

"I try to be," he told her before stepping back once more to allow the women to say their goodnights.

Savannah pulled her into a hug and then whispered something in her ear that Castle couldn't make out.

"I'll keep that in mind," she told her grandmother as she kissed her cheek.

"Keep what in mind?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kate said.

"You tease."

Savannah laughed and then caught him by surprise by embracing him also.

"You take care of her, Rick."

"I will," he promised. "Although she doesn't make it easy."

"She never did," Savannah told him, "But I think you can handle her."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Don't be too sure about that."

Savannah gave him a knowing look, "She knows I'm right."

He grinned "She won't ever admit it."

"Probably not," she agreed. "Thank you for bringing her to me."

"My pleasure."

"You come back too," she told him. "The house is lively with the two of you around."

"We'll be back," he told her before pushing open the door and stepping out onto the porch.

Savannah hugged Kate once more, clinging to her tightly.

"I love you, Katie," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Don't forget to call."

"I won't."

"And I want to see you soon," Savannah demanded.

Kate smiled, "You will."

One last squeeze and Savannah let her go and she joined Castle on the porch and allowed him to lead her to the car.

The ride back to her apartment was quiet but not tension filled as the earlier ride had been.

He followed her up to her apartment and stood inside the door, not wanting to say goodnight but knowing that it was coming.

"I've been thinking," he said suddenly as he caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger.

She laughed, "That's always dangerous."

He smirked, "You're so funny."

She shrugged, "I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

"Do you want to hear what I've been thinking of or not?" he asked as he tried to hold a straight face.

She sighed as though the decision was weighing upon her mind, "Oh I suppose I can humor you and say yes," she teased.

He laughed, "I was thinking that since we're work married our families should get to know each other."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you, me, your dad, my mother, Alexis and your grandmother, we should have a big family dinner."

"Like we're a modern day Brady Bunch?" she asked.

"We are way cooler than the Brady Bunch," Castle replied.

She laughed, "We'll see."

"What did your grandmother whisper in your ear before we left?" he asked, the curiosity getting the best of him.

Kate's eyes gleamed with amusement, "Is it really any of your business?"

A wicked smile appeared on his face, "Was it about me?"

There was something different in the way that she smiled at him when he made the statement and his breath caught as she stepped closer to him.

"Isn't it always about you, Rick?" she asked her voice low and slightly teasing.

He breathed in the scent of cherries and struggled to keep his hands to himself as she invaded his personal space.

"I don't know you tell me," he said quietly.

She grinned as she thought about what her grandmother had whispered in her ear and she made up her mind to follow the woman's advice and she swore to herself that she wouldn't regret it.

He was about to speak when she laid her fingertips against the line of his jaw and brought her lips to his. She kissed him long and slowly like she had been wanting to do for so long.

The stunned expression on his face when she pulled away was enough to make her laugh lightly.

"She told me that the least I could do after all the trouble you went through to bring us back together was to kiss you goodnight."

"I really like your grandmother," he stated as he tried to compose himself.

She reached for the door knob and turned it opening the door for him. "Goodnight, Rick."

"Goodnight!" he exclaimed with a quick glance at his watch, "It's only a little after ten, the night is still young."

"Back to work tomorrow," she stated as she held the door open.

He looked at her, "Do you really think that I'm going to be able to go home and go to sleep now?" he asked.

She shrugged, "How is that my problem?"

"Because it's your fault."

"So now I'm supposed to entertain you?"

His eyes twinkled and that mischievous grin appeared on his lips.

"Forget it," Kate told him with a laugh. "I'm not making any dreams come true tonight."

"You already have," he replied.

"Then I've filled my quota for the week."

"So maybe next week?" he teased.

"Goodbye, Castle."

"No, wait, maybe I have more troubles to share with you."

"No you don't."

"I could make some up."

She laughed, "I'll pass."

"You want to tell me about any more of your relatives? Anyone else you're hoping to reconnect with?"

"No," she said gesturing toward the open door.

He thought for a moment and then smiled, "I could tell you a story."

Her brow rose and she was unsuccessful at keeping the smile from her face, "What kind of story?"

"Well you know I told you about our work wedding and the reception but I haven't told you about the honeymoon or the plane ride home."

Kate laughed and pushed the door shut, "Alright, Castle, tell me a story," she said as she moved towards the sofa with him following behind her.

He sat down next to her and looked at her for a long moment.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking."

"Again?"

He laughed, "Yeah, I was thinking that I'm glad I was troubled this week, it turned out to be pretty fun."

Kate patted his hand and nodded, "We have had a good time this week, and thanks for what you did for me with my grandmother."

"I'm just glad it didn't blow up in my face."

"Me too."

Their gazes looked and lingered on each other for an intense moment until finally she said, "Are you going to tell me that story?"

"Right," he answered. "Let's start with the wedding night."

"Oh god."

"No, that part comes later," he said.

She slapped him in the chest. "Ow!" he cried.

"Tell the damn story or I'm going to throw you out," she told him.

"Fine then," he said. "I'll tell you the story, collect my kiss and go."

"Excuse me?" she said, "What do you mean collect your kiss? You're lucky you got the one I gave you."

"But you see, your grandmother said to kiss me goodnight and since we aren't saying goodnight yet that first kiss was more like a prelude to the main event."

"You're incorrigible."

He laughed and began his tale making her giggle as much as he had that day at Remy's and when the story was over she walked him to the door and they stood there saying nothing until he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close.

She shook her head slightly as she smiled and then she let him kiss her goodnight.

Castle savored the moment, drawing it out as long as possible and then he broke away from her and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, allowing his fingers to trail along her cheek for a second.

"Until tomorrow, Kate," he whispered.

"Until tomorrow," she answered.

He turned away from her and walked out the door and he heard the click of the lock behind him. He knew that by the time he handed her a cup of coffee the next morning, the spell that she had been under would be broken and they'd act as though nothing had changed or happened. They wouldn't talk about it, because that was how it was between them but at least now he had a little more hope that it may happen again…after all his life was bound to be troubled again sooner or later and when that time came he'd whisk her away to Remy's and maybe they would have a repeat of the week that they had just shared.


End file.
